Two Princesses, Two Knights, One Love
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Culture Festival is coming. What would they attend for festival? Shinji and Natsuki! Two role princesses are changed completely on the messed drama!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ!! Why me?!!! I'll steal it and take  
Access and Finn as mine!! Bwahaha!!  
  
A/N : This is my other fic of KKJ. Though I never got review. HAHAHA!! Don't take any assumption yet with the title of this story. There should be prince, but I haven't that character yet. OHOHOHO!! Oh, there are message. Natsuki is the youngest that she is thirteen. Celcia and Toki are in the same class as siblings where they are fifteen. Shinji is the oldest. He is Senior High School student. He has fans there, and I am one of his fans! (joke ^_^) Their school has the Junior and Senior High School! Enjoy! This is for Natsuki (Finn) and Shinji (Access) lovers.  
  
Two Princess, Two Knights, One Love  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The morning had come cheerfully. The golden rays of sun refracted through my double exciting window. The thin silk white curtain flickered with the cold wind and concealed every single thing inside my private room. The chirping birds were heard lovely from the bushy tree leaves and leapt little by little to the edge of brown branch.  
  
The trees rustled, sang a favorite song of beautiful nice weather. Gently they acted like my routine ringing clock woke me up on time. I never really got late since it was the bloodline of Toudaji's family. My mother was never late on fulfilling the promise. And it went the opposite for Kusakabe's family. Natsuki always woke up late, so I usually picked her up earlier.  
  
As usual I woke from my white slumber sheet, greeting the new day and life. With full of spirit, I stretched my whole body, climbed down from my bed and came to the dining room. The air of honey and pancakes filled the wide room.  
  
I sat beside my father while I was greeting my parents. My amethyst head mother was in the kitchen, preparing for pleasant breakfast. I poured some tea from the Chinese porcelain teapot to my cup. Some hot mist poured out, blurring my vision. I was waiting for my sweet pancakes when I took a glance at the only clock in this room.  
  
// Six a.m. Still have much time to pick her up. //  
  
I took a sip of my hot tea. I watched outside the window and greeted the beauty of morning. It was almost spring season, but the weather was still icy killing. The rain poured often while I was taking lunch on the rooftop. It didn't mean I hated that lovely season, but to encounter the flower season, we had had enough water to wet my uniforms. And when I got home, there would be probably someone, who smacked my head for making my uniform dirty.  
  
The lovely wife was coming to the table, bringing the delicious food. I sat on my chair joyfully, holding my dining equipments. I ate my pancakes fast in order to come to Maron's apartment earlier than usual. My mother watched me unpleasantly.  
  
" Shinji, don't you have your manner yet? You're seventeen now. At least you should eat quietly."  
  
I protested but nothing came out from my mouth beside the spilling pancakes.  
  
" SHINJII!! You're so...so..." She gave a disgust look. I tried to swallow hard. Finally I could clear my mouth and throat.  
  
" I'm sorry. But at least I could tidy my room now. "  
  
" You don't have to push him too hard, Miyako. He's a boy after all."  
  
" He behaved like that because you spoiled him too much!! "  
  
" Father doesn't! Even my friends couldn't take care their room as tidy as mine! "  
  
" Yeah, after I scolded you thousands times and beaten you out. " Miyako sighed in defeat.  
  
" That is the hardship that I have to come through to have a son. "  
  
I laughed merrily and flee to my room. I ran along the stairs and closed the door behind me.  
  
" Shinji!! At least clean the spilled pancakes!! SHINJI! " She smiled with frustration. " Really, he is so naughty. "  
  
I checked my books in my bag that as thick as dictionaries ( Just making things seemed bigger. ) and picked it to my shoulder. I came out from my room and got ready to go.  
  
" Mother, Father, I'm going!! " I shouted in front of the house.  
  
" Shinji!! Don't you forget something? "  
  
I pretended to be stupid and laughed foolishly. " What do I forget? "  
  
" Shinji..." she glared half-heartedly.  
  
" Of course I know, mom. " I kissed on her cheek and left from the house. She smiled warmly and came to accompany her husband, who smiled through the morning scene.  
  
I hummed and knocked the neighbor's door. A young lady emerged inside of the house. Her lime silky shoulder length hair waved gracefully. Her angelic face looked in tired and anger. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and greeted me with cruel word.  
  
" What do you want in such a morning? "  
  
I smiled widely and took myself inside Maron's apartment. It came natural to come inside without permission. My mother was best friend of Maron. And I was in the past her friends in some meaning. Chiaki, her husband, was also my ex-partner as Sindbad to seal the demons that roamed in this world.  
  
" Shinji? Please come inside. " Maron greeted warmly. Chiaki was reading the newspaper while Maron was preparing the breakfast. He looked at me and greeted friendly with a mere answer.  
  
" Yo! " Simple answer, wasn't it?  
  
Natsuki washed her face and joined us on the table. Her eyes sometimes met mine and flustered deeply. She lately blushed easily. Maybe it was a good sign. I took a glass from their kitchen and filled it with clear cold water. After I took some gulps, I took a chair out and sat on it.  
  
" What would you do today in school? " Maron offered some tea for her husband and filled the cup with brown sweet-smelling water.  
  
" We are going to discuss what would we do for Culture Festival. " Natsuki replied for her mother's question. She devoured her breakfast and drank with a quick gulp.  
  
" Why do you wake so early? I hate it when you knock the door that wake me up." She pouted at me unhappily. I closed the proximity between us and whispered gently.  
  
" Because then I could be with you longer." She blushed as red as the bloody roses that were placed in the deep blue sapphire vase on the table. Then she unconsciously slapped me hardly that made Chiaki laughed at me. I fell from my chair because of the blow helplessly.  
  
She stared at me and turned her face. " It is your punishment to sweet talk with me. " I put my hand on my cheek and rubbed.  
  
" Oh, that's mean. I wonder if it swells. "  
  
She didn't seem to care and kept eating her breakfast. Maron chuckled a bit and helped me back to my seat. " How about your activity today, Shinji? "  
  
" Same here. "  
  
" I wonder what you would make for your class. " Maron asked dreamily. Chiaki didn't respond. Maybe she missed the school days.  
  
I didn't concern about time before then I looked at the clock at the wall by coincidence. My amethyst orbs widened with surprised and tried to pull Natsuki from her chair.  
  
" Come on, we're late!! " I sweat dropped. We hadn't picked Toki and Celcia. I wondered how they would act if they found us late. They must be waiting now with arms folded in front of their chest with the furrowed brow. She couldn't balance herself well and almost fell. I caught her then took her school bag. I was running through the front door with a girl when she screamed for her excuse.  
  
" I'm going!!!!!!! "  
  
Natsuki grumbled along the way endlessly. " Don't pull me too hard, baka!! It's hurt!"  
  
Ï replied her hurriedly, " And I wonder who make us late all mornings. "  
  
" That is..."  
  
Then I could hear a voice from far that I could recognize easily. " Hey, you're both late! "  
  
The siblings were standing on the bus station, waiting for the transportation to come. Toki was glaring at me while Celcia was beckoning her hand. I set Natsuki's hand free from my tight grip. She panted heavily, looking for fresh air to breath.  
  
" I'm sorry, Natsuki-chan. Are you okay? "  
  
" Are you fool?! Can't you see it? " She raised her head and screamed madly. Then she lowered her head again, trying to gain some air.  
  
When I was going to say sorry, Toki snatched such a chance and fluttered Natsuki. How could he?! He and I were eternal rivals on Natsuki or Finn.  
  
" Natsuki-chan, are you alright? "  
  
" Err.."  
  
I didn't let them alone this time. I should find any excuse. I put myself between them and warned them. " We are late, you both. "  
  
Natsuki hurriedly ran forward and called for us to follow, while Toki was grunting. I pretended not to see his glare on me, by humming softly. Celcia tried to catch up Natsuki who ran far in front of us.  
  
I really got bored. This year my class would probably make the same, boring show for Festival. I yawned secretly, listening to the class president's talk like night story. After a long hour, they finally decided to make a drama of fairy tale, which was slipped to a comedy one. They would probably nuts. I couldn't resist when the dreamland distracted me from conscious place of genuine.  
  
I got overslept through the class. I suddenly felt a shake on my shoulder. The first thing I saw was my neighbor of seat's face. I saw my classmates. They grinned evilly that giving me creep. I sweat dropped, not wanting an answer.  
  
" What? "  
  
They pointed out to the same direction and I gazed on the blackboard. My purple orbs widen with shock.  
  
" WHHHHHAAAATTTTT?!!!!"  
  
" Why me?!!"  
  
The girls were giggling; those were enough to boil my anger. If I shouldn't behave for my mother ( my parents had been called thousands times for my rude manner when I was in elementary school ), I would have slammed the wooden table and spitted out the forbidden words. I clenched my hand tightly and took a long breath to calm myself.  
  
" Can't you accept my status? "  
  
" We are so sorry, the girls are the ones who wish for this and we lose the vote. " My friends who were boys were looking at me with curious and jealousy.  
  
" You're so lucky to be famous within the girls. You're so good at sport, your mark isn't bad, you're so cute...how could you be so damn lucky?! "  
  
" Could you tell me ' that role' is also lucky? " I snorted with defeat while I was pointing to the blackboard with disapproval. The girls were rejoicing with my nod of agreement. The boys watched me with pity.  
  
" Ummmm...we can't say that is a lucky. "  
  
" Yes! I get the role as princess in my class! " Natsuki smiled cheerfully while she ate her meatball. Toki was sitting on her left when I didn't want to lose to him and sat on her right. Celcia was grinning at our competition to take a seat near to Natsuki.  
  
" How about you, Celcia? " I smiled gently at her. She put her finger on her chin. " I am the fairy. " Natsuki lit up for her friend. " Good luck, Celcia! "  
  
" How about you, Toki? " Natsuki asked merrily. Toki laughed at us while Celcia answered us for his place. " He is a knight. "  
  
" Lucky you all.." I sighed while I chopped my egg. They gazed on me questioningly and demanded for answer. I watched them warningly not to ask though I lost at the end.  
  
" Please, Shinji-chan..." Natsuki's pleading puppy eyes made me lose.  
  
// Please don't ask...don't look..//  
  
" Shinji-chan..."  
  
" Ugh.."  
  
I stood in rush and ran along the stairs down to my class. " I'm going! My class is too far if I delay longer. "  
  
" Shinji-chan! Promise to tell me when we walk home, ne?! " She shouted from upstairs that made me sweat dropped. For this one, I really didn't want to promise. I couldn't retreat forever from her though. Sooner or later she would find out that I was.... UGHHH!! I really wanted to forget!  
  
I tiptoed out of my class while I was looking at the golden twilight. I looked outside, the view of sun drowned at the west horizon when someone sneaked behind me. The soft hand closed my eyes that made me surprised. I almost assaulted the sneaker when I saw the young girl held her hand in front of her face, protecting her from the offence.  
  
" Natsuki?! "  
  
She smiled innocently. I snorted in relief that I took a look at the attacker before. I tried to look angry with her.  
  
" You shouldn't do it! I might hit you before! If only I don't see you.." I mourned for my careless. She lowered her had sadly and spoke almost inaudibly.  
  
" I'm sorry, Shinji-chan, but I want to walk with you. "  
  
" Eh? " I blushed a bit. She took my hand and walked beside me to home.  
  
She turned her face to look directly to me. Her smile grew mischievously. " Ne, what is your role? "  
  
" I don't take one. "  
  
" You lie. I could see it clearly. "  
  
" Is that why you walk with me home? "  
  
" Yes, but not really. I think you don't want to speak it in front of Toki and Celcia. So I wait for you and let them pass. "  
  
I did appreciate for her understanding but I didn't want to shame myself in front of her. We were waiting on the side of road for the street lamp to cross the zebra cross. She was also waiting for my confession patiently.  
  
There was just a little road to walk to our apartment. The air was so cold that made me lost in my own thought. Time seemed passed lingered with the blast of wind that messed our silky hair up. I gave up as I drowned into her lime pretty shining orbs.  
  
" Fine. Just don't laugh, okay? "  
  
" Hmm? Yes, I promise. "  
  
" I..."  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" I....uhhh.."  
  
" Shinji-chan..hurry up. We are almost there."  
  
" I..."  
  
" Do you really decide to answer? " She retorted dryly.  
  
I held her shoulder, preparing the mental of any worse possibility that she would be ashamed of me. Our eyes met and our lips almost got touched each other. I didn't realize it before I opened my eyes. She flustered madly, I also got confused, whether this rapid beat was my heartbeat or hers.  
  
I pulled away hurriedly and felt sorry for myself. " Sorry, Natsuki- chan, don't mean to do that purposely. " She smiled with regret. I wondered why.  
  
" Okay, I am a pri..."  
  
" Prince? How lucky! I have predicted it before! You're so famous that you have your own little fans club! No wonder! " She cheered gleefully.  
  
" No. " She freeze on her place, didn't move. Her eyes filled with anxiety.  
  
" Eh? Impossible. So what are you? "  
  
" Princess. "  
  
Her face went pale as white as the snow and limped before she went unconscious. I tried to catch her and held her lying body.  
  
" Natsuki? " I sweat dropped. Now I should take her home and carry her on my back. So how could I brought my bag and her brown school bag?!  
  
Finish! Please review! More review, sooner the Update! Hehe, maybe. I don't get review lately. 


	2. Accident

Disclaimer: I have stolen KKJ for me! Yay!!! * punch by Arina-san *  
  
A/N: Thanks for your review! This one is also for you, NekoticChan! And for my playful sister who reviewed me. You're so naughty still caring!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
" A what?! "  
  
" You heard me, mom. " I sighed and ate my pancakes. I told her about today's occasion at school. I admitted the story that I had to play and the role I was chosen. He widen eyes were as big as mine when I knew I got a princess role.  
  
" So you're playing Princess White Snow? Don't you have shame for playing that one? "  
  
" I AM ashamed, Ok? I also didn't approve this since I really hate this from the content of my heart. " I retorted angrily. She giggled and took the dishes to the kitchen. I glared half-heartedly and returned to my honey hot pancake.  
  
" Do you tell Natsuki about this? "  
  
I remained silent without willing to answer. She looked at me through her shoulder and waiting for answer. I couldn't fail her heart, but I also didn't want to talk about it. I lowered my head and hid my face. My tangled short amethyst hair curtained my face as I looked down to the floor.  
  
" Yes." I curtly lifted my head and tried to deny any wrong statement. " But it was because she cornered me to tell her! I don't want to tell her in the first place! "  
  
She gently smiled and washed the plates with white milky bubbles came out from the wash sink. " I believe you since it is impossible for you to gladly shame yourself in front of her. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
Her smile widened and spoke motherly. " You like her so much, don't you? "  
  
I blushed rapidly and nodded a little as the sign of agreement. She looked pleased and glanced me seriously.  
  
" But don't do anything bad to her, OK? Promise me. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Well..." She looked at something further than ceiling up there to catch some idea. " No kissing, no hug, nothing further than that ones. "  
  
" WHAT?!! Since when you start taking care of my love affair?! " I slammed the table with surprise.  
  
" I'm your mother, and also Natsuki's aunt with no blood relation. I'm not allowing any insects bothered Maron's little daughter. "  
  
" Are you equaling me with the low insect? " I pouted and grumbled with her one-way love. Sometimes Natsuki went to the first priority for her. No jealousy for me, but it was sometimes unfair.  
  
" Not you, darling. But I also couldn't let you to become one of that 'insect', promise me." Her solemn face was full of confidence that I had no choice but followed her order.  
  
" So tell me. What is her reaction afterward? "  
  
" She fainted. Her face was pale enough like the Japanese doll. " I drank my icy water with one gulp.  
  
" What? Is she fine? " I could hear some worried tune in her question.  
  
" I don't know. I took her and trusted everything to Aunt Maron. She is kinda heavy when I took her to upstairs. I limped a bit. Luckily I didn't knock her head to wall. " I protested as she listened to my words carefully.  
  
Her face went to grimace; I trembled a bit with her icy glare. " You have done the right thing, Shinji! What are you grumbling about?! " I sweat dropped and drank the clear water in my glass again.  
  
" If you are worried, why don't you just see her by yourself? "  
  
She remained at her works and replied nothing. I stared her wonderingly. She sometimes got hard on herself and didn't tell how her true feeling was. Miyako really never changed since back then. She never admitted her worry for Maron pointedly. She mostly hid and cried when she was alone.  
  
Maybe I should help and pushed her a bit. I stood up and took my winter coat. She watched me questioningly. I smiled and answered.  
  
" I am still worried. I will take a look at her. Do you want to come along, mom? "  
  
She looked relieved and washed her hand from the gloves made of bubbles with the cascading water from the sink. Then she put off her white nice apron and placed it on the chair.  
  
" Come on. I still have time to accompany you. "  
  
I sighed with distress. She did really never admit her feeling like an open book. Since when did I need some partner just to go to the next door? I was used to do so since I was four to see Natsuki lovely face.  
  
I still smiled weakly toward her and waited for her in front of the wooden door. When she was ready behind me, I turned the knob and went out of our apartment.  
  
We only needed about three or four steps to go to the next room. I waited for Miyako to ring the bell when she was also waiting for me to do the same. We both stared and I gave up. I pushed a button that a shrill sound came out and echoed at the corridor.  
  
A pretty lady came out and offered her twinkling smile. Miyako greeted and chatted happily on the way in. They went inside without concerning about me. I closed the door and sweat dropped. When they were talking, I went upstairs to Natsuki's room. Soon mother realized what I was doing and followed me to the second floor.  
  
She traveled along with me to the same destination. I opened the door freely without knocking before.  
  
" Shinji, shouldn't you at least knock the door? " My mother came out on protest.  
  
" Well, we get used on doing so. " I answered her back by looking behind at her delicate face.  
  
" How if she is..umm..changing cloth?" She stuttered a bit that became my surprise. Then I laughed jittery.  
  
" I always do so and that chance never came. Probably it would be good to..."  
  
Then my head slammed by a soft pillow. I took the pillow and angrily retorted. " Who is it?! "  
  
Then I saw her standing in grimace, looked angrily. " Baka Shinji! You're a pervert! "  
  
" What?! I did nothing and you blamed me for this?! " I stared her and was angry half-heartedly. She put her tongue out and I only could narrow my eyes on her. Miyako got passed of me and scanned any internal or external wound of her. She frowned before she stepped back to allow some free place for Natsuki to move.  
  
" Why..Aunt Miyako also comes. What happened? " She smiled sincerely toward us. I shook my head to substitute my mother place. " Nothing. She is just worried about you so dearly." I giggled a bit as my mother nudged me on my side chest hardly.  
  
She spoke worriedly as I winced and pressed the place where my mother hit me with my palm to cease the pain. Natsuki glanced on me quietly and gasped to hold her laugh. I glared at her and sat on her chair.  
  
" So, what is your business here? " She asked politely as there was Miyako. We both shook and foolishly stared.  
  
" Nothing. You know, we are just worried since you knocked off with ridiculous reason."  
  
She actually blushed on the first place on my statement but then glared with displeased. So she put attention of my words. I giggled and laughed widely as Miyako sweat dropped. Natsuki was looked scary as if she wanted to swallow me as punishment. I curtly remained silence and waited for her next action.  
  
" By the way, Natsuki-chan. I heard from Shinji that you took a role as a princess, I assumed? " Miyako tried to save me by changing the subject. Well, no much change since she still glared bluntly on me but answered without looking Miyako's face.  
  
" Yes, and I wonder if someone would change his gender easily on his own free will. " She laughed cruelly toward me and I knew what her phrase meant. I assaulted her back with another glare. The electricity of anger was expressed through our eyes. There was no one would like to stay easy.  
  
" Oh, is that all you can say? Who is the one that said I suit to be a prince? "  
  
" Oh, don't ask me for something that I even don't know the answer. "  
  
We both folded our arms in front of our chest and glared each other. I never thought it would turn up like this, but I thought that another war would be heated and waged. She started to raise her voice that numbed me.  
  
" Why you couldn't be a gentleman like Toki does? "  
  
" Oh, so then. I am not he and never. If you chose him over me, very well! As if I don't take you also. Why you also couldn't be gentle like Celcia?! "  
  
Miyako was sweat dropping, listening our vice versa glare and hurting words. I finally reached my limit of patience. Though I loved her so much, it didn't mean I have to be struck with that kind of words.  
  
" Shinji! Stop it already! You are hurting Natsuki's feeling! " My mother shouted at me. She would never understand. If Natsuki didn't like to be told like that then why did she say such things?! I was also hurt. I was returning her words.  
  
She would never change. Fin also mocked me over and over. I was jealous since she compared me with Toki. Why should he appear in her conversation? I remained quiet. Natsuki trembled hardly that I stopped glaring at her. I didn't want to stay longer since she might cry if I did.  
  
I turned my face and opened her door room. I saw Maron blinked in front of me. I wondered if she listened. She looked confused. It meant she didn't hear our loud 'conversation'.  
  
" Shinji? What has happened here? " She queried innocently. I didn't want to tell her anything for my harsh words to Natsuki. Maybe I should say sorry but not now. I had to calm myself either. She would reject my apologized either if I said it now.  
  
I smiled relaxingly. "Nothing. Just a bit of quarrel. I am sorry. I'm going home now."  
  
" How about your pancakes? " I glanced at the thing that she carried. She brought a tray with a plate that contained hotcakes. Usually I would devour them already, but this time I didn't have any appetite to eat, especially for this guilt for hurting Natsuki's feeling. I really shouldn't compare her with Celcia.  
  
" No thanks. I only accompany mother here and I don't in mood to eat. I'll eat on other days. " I didn't look back before I left the room.  
  
" Please come home soon after you are done with your business, mother. Father called that he would come home earlier. " Then I closed the door before I listened my mother replied.  
  
" Why you don't tell me earlier?! " Miyako shouted half-angrily. Then I could hear a sob. My heart started to throb and feel pain. I hurriedly returned to my apartment. Hopefully she would forget about this tomorrow so that we could go to school again together like the usual morning.  
  
" Natsuki, I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." I trailed her to the way to school to beg her forgiveness. She still threw away her face from me and walked in front of me.  
  
" Natsuki-chan...Please? I know I was wrong to compare me with Celcia, so I'm sorry! Natsuki-chan! "  
  
I gripped her arms that made her winced in pain. She slapped my hand and finally opened her mouth. "It hurts, baka!" She glared hard on me. I took a step backward to give her more space. "I'm sorry, but you have not listened or cared to hear. "  
  
" You are not gentle like Toki would do. I hate you. " She didn't look at me as she lowered her head. I couldn't see her face or her lime eyes. Was she just comparing me again? Why she always liked to hurt me?  
  
" Why? Why you always hurt me? " My eyes went saddened as she turned her face on me. She smiled evilly. It was like Fin when she betrayed us. I didn't like it; really hated it. Soon I saw two other close friends of ours waved their hands. Natsuki ran toward them, leaving me alone behind.  
  
She did it again. Like when they left the heaven without me. When in the end, Fin didn't return to me anymore. Just when she was finally home at our side, she died in front of us to protect Maron. I just felt forgotten. More and more she would the same again, leaving me all alone for someone that she held dear or respect for her.  
  
I watched for her from far and snapped out my mind. I waved my hand to make the bus to wait. " Natsuki, wait!!" She ignored me completely that provoked me enough. Toki was curious when I glared at him secretly.  
  
" So what is kind of story that you make? " I held my head with one hand boringly on the table. It would really a long day. I stared outside to the cerulean sky. I wondered what would it feel to fly upon the fluffy cloud.  
  
Suddenly the head class slammed on my table hard. I jolted back on my chair and sweat dropped. He stared me and the tense between us was rising rapidly like a rocket. There was only scary aura around him that made me paid attention.  
  
" Minazuki-kun, do you listen to me? "  
  
" Eh...ummm....no? "  
  
Suddenly he choked me and waved me forcefully, lacking of breath. All of students' sweat dropped but no one dared to help. Shouting and showing his fang, he loosened his grip. "Minazuki-kun!! I've tried to make this succeed and you! " He pointed his forefinger on my face. I blinked twice and smiled. "are ignoring me completely?!!!!"  
  
" Hehe...sorry. I don't mean to....well..err..but"  
  
He was calm and positioned his thick eyeglasses once more time. He returned to the front class. He coughed once and spoke again. My classmates were whispering to me under their breath.  
  
" He is really dangerous. He is really too serious in this Culture Festival. " Some girls were grumbling toward him for pushing me. I just gazed at him wonderingly since he was so exaggerate about this foolish festival.  
  
I glanced a bit through the glass window before chalks that threw by someone you knew hit me. I giggled foolishly for a while and paid attention to him.  
  
" Shirayuki Hime? " I blinked twice curiously as the other students prepared for the ornament. "Isn't the image far from me to be a snow maiden? She should be gentle and feminine while I was the opposite. " I tilted my head while waited for answer.  
  
" We don't know. Maybe there would be a change on the storyline. We aren't sure yet. Why don't you ask the head class? " They were carrying the things and the tolls that were needed. I rubbed my head for a while and waved hand on them.  
  
" Ja! Thank you! I'll try to find out. " I ran along the corridor but didn't find head class. I was almost giving up when I saw Natsuki on her way to me. She didn't see me as her view was blocked with some box. Without her knowing, I lifted the box from the front side. She got curious and asked sweetly.  
  
" Umm....Who is that? Thank you for..."  
  
" Why are you crossing Senior High School? " I smiled warmly when I also forgot about our fight yesterday. I took her heavy things from her. Her arms seemed relaxed for a while. She had to be really tired to bring these many box.  
  
She glanced angrily toward me and threw her face from me. " Why should you concern?" She tried to take things from me. Of course I couldn't allow her since she looked exhausted. I wondered where her classmate boys to let a girl picked tools by her own.  
  
" I concern because I care! " my solemn face remained for a while hen returned to the jovial one. "I have break time. I'll help you. "  
  
She tried to reach out her tools. I raised the tools higher for not allowing her to carry them. "Give those boxes back, baka Shinji! " She shouted do loudly as the students were staring at us. I blushed a bit for this interruption. I put my forefinger on my lips. " Shhhht! You're too loud. "  
  
I turned my back while she was covering her mouth with her hands. " Ach! Wait! Shinji!" She chased me from behind when I walked down the stairs. "What are you perhaps doing?! "  
  
" I help you. Girl shouldn't carry heavy things when the boys take a rest." I smiled sincerely. " She seemed surprised and took a step backward. She started acting oddly that she seemed not like her self. I got worried and watched her worriedly.  
  
" Natsuki? Are you all right? " She soon recovered from her shock. " Hmph! I don't need you! Give me that things already! Shinji!!  
  
" You shouldn't! You should take a break! You're tired already, right?! "  
  
"I'm not! You're the one who said it! Give them back! "  
  
" That's enough, Natsuki! It's dangerous to fight on stairs! Just leave it to me! "  
  
" I said I don't need you! I am not that weak! Shinji, give those boxes to me now! Ah? "  
  
I saw her slipped and fell. " NATSUKIII!! " I reached out for her hand and fell with fallen boxes. Her eyes were closed in fear. The only thing that came into my head was how to protect Natsuki. I fell first to cover her and hit my head with the hard floor. Soon I didn't know what had happened as the darkness swallowed me to endless road.  
  
All I could hear was my name in vague way.  
  
Fuh! Hard enough to finish this. I don't know how the story should turn to make the better one! Still the same! Review please! Flame and Feedbacks received gladly! 


	3. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't want write this! Don't push me! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
A/N: Hehe...actually I have more time than last month so I could update sooner than I expect. I hope I could update Undying Black Angel, my other KKJ fic next weeks. See U! Spoiler for previous chap!  
  
Words of gratitude:  
  
Rukato86: Thanks for your reviews all time!  
  
NekoticChan: Hehe....actually you miss the guess. It's not snow white but the ice maiden. You know the snow woman story? It's totally not snow maiden. But don't be awful since I still use the story of the princess snow white. Well, actually this would be a mess. Of course I won't stop writing while there are still reviewers.^_^ That's why! Review please!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
I took a glance toward the cerulean sky where the doves were flying beyond it the unlimited regions. I gestured my tired body. I wondered why I had to quarrel with him this morning. I didn't like to admit that it was my fault, but it was, wasn't it. If only I could be more gently toward him and believed him more, maybe I didn't have to hurt him. Still my ego won over me.  
  
" Nagoya-san!"  
  
I looked back and saw Lisa, my classmate ran along the corridor toward me. I waited for her patiently. She huffed heavily when she was finally able to catch up with me. I greeted her but didn't smile like I always did.  
  
" What's the matter?" She lifted her head and stared my eyes before asking me for help.  
  
" Please, could you help us to bring some boxes to the Senior High School. We are borrowing their tools for our class that we should return it. But the boys are nowhere to be found! They ran from their task to the canteen and made the girls cleaning up the class! "  
  
" But it's still noon. Have we finished with the decoration? "  
  
" It's going to be a lunch break. The teachers ask us to tidy before we eat. They say that it would be dangerous if we keep this in a mess like haunted shipwreck. And the seniors lend these tools with one condition. We have to return it before lunch break. They will have to use them after the lunch for their class decoration."  
  
" Oh, I get it. Who would accompany me?" I stared helplessly at three full boxes. It would be a hard work. I was exhausted already for the practice of the play. Maybe it wasn't so great to play as the main character. You had to practice more than anyone. I went curious since the girl remained silent. She just looked down at the floor.  
  
" Please don't tell me that I have to lift this alone..." I glared menacingly. She denied it with her eyes.  
  
" I wish I could help you, but the girls are so busy with their cleaning task already. I'm sorry, Nagoya-san. "  
  
" Oh, fine. " I sighed heavily. I had confident on myself for this. It would be a piece of cake. If I wasn't this exhausted.....Why boys were so selfish? Lately the boys were not developed well to be a gentleman. How dare them to let the girl to carry heavy things!  
  
I took them moodily and walked to Senior High School. I hoped I wouldn't meet him since we were just raged in a fight.  
  
//I have to carry this to art room...I almost reached it.//  
  
But my hands almost failed me. My arms could hold them any longer when suddenly a strong hand firmly made the boxes felt light. I couldn't see him since my sight was blocked with these burdens. I should thank him after all.  
  
" Who is it? Thank you for...."  
  
Suddenly he answered with the familiar voice that I knew. The one that I wished not to meet for a while was staring me with his dark amethyst eyes. His eyes were so blunt still glowing sweetly as if they stabbed me and swallowed me within them.  
  
" Why are you crossing the Senior High School? "  
  
He smiled sincerely. It seemed that he had forgotten about our fight. Well, he was that type of guy. He took every thing so lightly and never took anything to his heart. That was why I was so easy to fight and friend with him.  
  
Mostly he was the one who forgave and forgot. I felt a bit uneasy and hoped he would hurt me like I hurt him. Then I wouldn't feel guilty as I felt fair. But he never did it. Though he sometimes hurt me, he would never hurt me as much as I did. I could see the anxious pain inside his eyes after I said blunt words that saddened me even more.  
  
He was too much caring for me that he easily forgot about himself. That was why I tried to keep distance, but it only hurt him * even even * more. I totally forgot about the boxes that were now on his strong arms as I was drowned on my own La-la land. At least my arms had little break before I had to work with them again.  
  
I glared at him and hurt him * again *. " Why should you concern? " He frowned for a while retorted sharply. Still his words were overwhelming me with some kind of soft feeling.  
  
" I concern because I care. "  
  
I stayed quiet. His face went cherish and full of joy. "I have break time. I'll help you. " I couldn't allow him to get trouble for me. He should have more time for himself. He must be tired too since he was chosen for the main character. My heart tickled since I tried to hide a sly laugh. I wondered how he would play his role.  
  
I raised my hand, trying to reach the boxes, but ended as a vain attempt. He was taller than me and also raised his hand to the air, not letting me to pick the boxes. I felt insulted and provoked.  
  
" Give me the boxes, baka Shinji! "  
  
My voice rose up and echoed into the corridor. The students were staring at us mischievously. I stayed on the same spot for a moment to watch the situation. He reminded me for my loud shout. I quickly shut my mouth with my hand. He took the advantage and left me with the boxes. I tried to catch up with his long pace.  
  
" Wait! Shinji! What on earth are you doing!!"  
  
" I'm helping you. " Simply answer. " Girls shouldn't carry heavy things when the boys take a rest. "  
  
I was stunned for his kindness. Since when did he grow into a man? Time slipped easily as if he was still a young infant that spoiled me so much. Was he so far now? Why I could feel distance? But why I am not happy? I wanted for his freedom along the time, didn't I? I snapped out my mind since he stared worriedly.  
  
" I don't need you, Shinji! Give me those fool things! "  
  
" You shouldn't! You should take a break! You're tired already, right?! "  
  
"I'm not! You're the one who said it! Give them back! "  
  
" That's enough, Natsuki! It's dangerous to fight on stairs! Just leave it to me! "  
  
" I said I don't need you! I am not that weak! Shinji, give those boxes to me now! Ah? "  
  
I didn't look my step and slipped between the stairs. I winced as I saw the hard floor forward. I was going to hit my head when suddenly in rush I could feel a strong grip holding my hand safely.  
  
" NATSUKI!!"  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. The boxes were falling behind him. His eyes were so determine that he seemed didn't aware of his surroundings. Everything seemed like an illusion. I wished they were.  
  
I tried to sit up. It was so hard since he was lying on me, with his hand on my smaller body. I attempt to move his hand and watched him. His eyes remained closed. My eyes widen and blurred with welling tears. His friends got closer to see what had happened. Soon we became the center of attention.  
  
" Shinji? " Some student tried to shake him hopefully he would wake. But he was knocked unconscious. He had hit his head heavily; still the tools in the boxes that scattered on the floor were also hitting his back. I hoped he wasn't hurt. Some of the teachers came, dismissed the students. They tried to carry Shinji's unconscious body to the clinic while they also took me to be asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The teachers didn't hold me long. I walked to the clinic and sat beside him. The doctor was out. She said that he wasn't hurt that much beside light hit on his head and some bruises on his back. But why his eyes didn't open? How if his glittering amethyst eyes won't open anymore? That kind of thought had scared me to death. I could feel the chill on my body.  
  
I covered my eyes with my hand to hold back my streaming tears. Not aware of my environment, I jolted as I heard a soft whisper.  
  
" Natsuki? "  
  
I gazed at his face. He seemed confused and watched me with blank face.  
  
" Where am I? What has actually happened? " He tried to sit on the white bed sheet when he rubbed his head. He winced as the pain countered him. I waited quietly.  
  
" I was helping you and......" It seemed that the truth had struck him. His eyes widen suddenly and grabbed my shoulders. I winced and moved back a bit.  
  
" Are you alright? Are you hurt? "  
  
" I'm fine." I swept my tears from my eyes and smiled gently. " Baka. You're the one who is hurt. "  
  
" Eh? Oh..No wonder my head is hurt. "  
  
" It's not a giggle matter. Why are you doing this? Hurting yourself this much...."  
  
He mumbled something that I could only catch a little. " The reason is same like why you save Maron-san, Finn. "  
  
" Huh? Finn? "  
  
He laughed and sweat dropped. He shook his hand as if there was nothing. He concealed something behind me. I stared him sharply. He pretended not seeing me. Somehow my heart throbbed painfully as if there were knives stabbed it. This peculiar feeling depressed me. I tried to dismiss it but when I heard an unfamiliar name from his lips made me hurt.  
  
// But it's not really unfamiliar. I could feel as if I know really close with Finn's name.//  
  
" You're hiding something, aren't you? "  
  
" Nope. " He tidied his uniform and got ready to the class. I knew that he would flee from this question and I would never get the answer if I let him go. When he was going to walk to the clinic entrance door, I grabbed his sleeve. He frowned and sighed contently.  
  
" Please, Natsuki. The head class will haunt me if I don't return now. "  
  
" He must have gone home. The sky is almost dark. "  
  
" Huh?" He stared out of the window and saw the beautiful golden drowned twilight. He watched with amusement and touched the window to see closer. He beckoned me with his left hand while the other hand was opening the clear glass window. I walked and stood beside him.  
  
" Nee, you always like the view, don't you, Natsuki? "  
  
" Hmm...I would love to fly so I could see more clearly. " I smiled purely toward him. I could see a flash of red tint on his cheek that soon disappeared on the next second.  
  
" But maybe I don't like to watch it with you. " I backed him and loudly played a hoax with him slyly.  
  
" Ehh??? " He looked so disappointed and lowered his head. I faced him and laughed heartily.  
  
" Of course not. I'm just joking! " Now he was really blushing that was so clear on his face. He seemed so determined about something that he wanted to speak it out loud. I couldn't presume anything yet since there was no clue. I just hoped that he didn't hate me though it might be the last option.  
  
" Natsuki, I...."  
  
" Yes? I'm listening. "  
  
" Ummm....how do I say this...."  
  
" Since I saw you at the first time, I...."  
  
" Speak it out already, Shinji. You make me sleepy. " I answered dryly.  
  
" I LIKE..." Suddenly the door was opened harshly that echoed loudly in the room.  
  
" NATSUKI!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!"  
  
We saw the siblings in front of us. Shinji glared at Toki with the unknown reason. Well, they mostly fought unreasonably.  
  
(A/N: It's not unreasonable!!! Natsuki just doesn't realize it....Oh, poor those boys. ^_^6)  
  
" Natsuki-san, are you alright? " The beautiful maiden looked so worried when the boys quarreled.  
  
" No, Shinji saved me. "  
  
Toki winced and fought even more. I was just thinking, was I the one who provoked them? Celcia smiled seeing her brother and her close friend fighting by spitting sharp words to each other.  
  
I was just realized. Shinji wasn't that harsh after all. He actually really cared more than anyone to me, though he showed his affection with his typical ways. Maybe he took me as his lovely sister since he had no other sister or brother.  
  
We were so close like a family. Or something more that I believed it wasn't just a family bond, something that I didn't know yet. Maybe I would understand it after a few years. Shinji took his bag and dragged me away from Toki angrily. I thought he was insulted already that he couldn't take it anymore. Toki was shouting my name and tried to catch up while his sister trailed him from behind.  
  
I giggled a bit. Shinji looked at me dully as if he was bothered. " Why are you giggling? "  
  
" Ah? Sometimes I think you're at the same age with Toki-san. If you fight with him, you look younger two years. "  
  
" Do you mean I'm childish? "  
  
I remained silence for a second before I gave him my true opinion. " Uh-uh. I think you're so cute. "  
  
He looked flattered and insulted on the same time. He gestured a bit and walked slowly, suiting my pace length. He just didn't know how happy I was if he was younger two or four years. I would never think about our distance because of our age. But it was fine now. At least he was still close and cared for me.  
  
Soon Toki-san and Celcia-san caught up and walked home together under the drowning sun and vague moon that rose from east horizon of the crimson sky. I totally forgot about Finn's name. I just remembered it when I was on my slumber.  
  
Maybe I would ask him tomorrow if I was prepared for the worst condition. A girl has taken him...My family, my "brother" for now. What future would bring upon us?  
  
Finish! Peace for me! Actually it's not really a chapter (kinda short ^_^6). It's only review the story earlier but form Natsuki's POV. But I think that this chap is also important to see Natsuki's feeling at least. I just want to make her realized how she felt but I don't know how!! Aghhh! I'll just wait the perfect moment on the going stories. I hope I don't get writer block. Hehe.... 


	4. when love grows

Disclaimer: How if we go to Default Chapter?  
  
A/N : New update! Finally I am a bit easy with school works. HOHOHO!! But my computer messed up my works! I have to write the story again..sigh..Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
Words of Gratitute for:  
  
Rukato86: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're pleased. Here is another chap. Sorry for the long waiting.  
  
:DD: Hello! Nice to meet you! I always write for Access Finn lovers. It means this fic also for you!  
  
Akuweaselgirl: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my fic!^^  
  
WyrmVon Sturm: What is prereader? But thanks for the review anyway.  
  
Doinkchan: Thanks! I'll think about your tip. And what is proofreader? Yep. English is my second language. I hope my grammar isn't that bad that confuse you the whole story. I don't have a teacher, so I hope you don't mind to help me. If you have time, please e-mail me. I'll try to make better. I hope I could improve.  
  
By Irisgem  
  
Night had fallen with starry skies strayed wonderingly in such a dark night. My head still a bit hurt though it wasn't too much. I stared the familiar ceiling of my room in awkward silence. No sound beside the shrill noise of night's bug. I was relieved that mother didn't come and ask me about my headache.  
  
When I came home, the amethyst head hurriedly welcomed us and watched me curiously with a glint of worry. She urged to check my head. The pain only worsened so I let her did what she wished. Natsuki ran home afterward. Well, maybe not running since we were neighbors.  
  
I got bored for reposing on the bed in such a beautiful night. The transparent curtain waved quietly, following the lead of the cool wind. Patiently I opened the casement in order not to wake my other family members. I could feel the touch on my cheek that made me flushed by killing cold.  
  
I tilted myself on the balcony to see the view clearly. The shimmering light of a lamp from the side of my room upstaged my attention. It attracted since it came in my corner eyes. I tried to see it from my balcony to see if the lovely maiden had fallen asleep. Her body limped on the table with a lime sweater on her fragile slender body.  
  
I chuckled slyly to watch her like this. She mostly fell asleep during her study. She studied too hard sometimes but she never mourned for it. She always was a work hard girl. Her previous life also went the same thing. She struggled without giving up too her fullest.  
  
I jumped to the next apartment. Actually I shouldn't do this since it was night and it wasn't polite to come to a girl's bedroom without her approval. It was also dangerous to do so since we lived on the seventh floor. A little mistake could bring me back to the paradise of Kami-sama. And I didn't wish to have that since I want to be with Natsuki forever.  
  
No matter I did this, Natsuki never knew that I sneaked in such of hours. I didn't know whether Maron and Chiaki heard such a rustle. And Natsuki's weak point was she always forgot to close her casement that connected to her slumber realm. I pushed the door-window and step carefully.  
  
Her eyes closed with tiredness. Maybe today was a bit harsh for her. She blamed her self for what happened on me. Actually it was also the cause of my persistent head. I dabbed with care her tangled silky hair. Her sanctity face made me fell in love more for her. I touched gently her dainty face. I was surprised since she suddenly moved her hand and touched my hand. Her eyes remained shut and her lips made a little smile form.  
  
I watched her heartily and smiled back thought she couldn't see it. I tried to move her from her table and mounts of books. She gestured a bit and relaxed. I wondered if she was having her wings. She was so light and fluffy to be hug. I just loved to hug her if I wasn't slapped then.  
  
After I finished on babysitting her, I went outside and leapt back to my room before someone caught me as a pervert. Maybe I was but I had no really that kind of intention. With chilling breeze, I closed the window and turned off the lamp.  
  
*******************************  
  
I opened my lime eyes. I shook my head to see the unfamiliar subtle place. Everything was in the circling current of azure astral. The spots of light like stars were winking brightly. But the formidable silence made me worried. My surrounding was seemed in clarity like a glass window. But at the same time, I couldn't see my reflection. My forlorn loneliness strangled me that I started to move to forage my way out.  
  
I wended on the endless road. Suddenly I saw a light mauve ball that emerged in silky haze in front of my eyes. It had the benevolent holy power. It grew into a colossal form. Somehow there was a sound that ringing inside me.  
  
* FINN!! *  
  
I cringed a bit, listening the shout. Suddenly I became aware that I was paddling on the stream of water. The water flowed calmly, cooling my feet. And I stared at his eyes. They were like deep purple pools. His presence gave me consolation to know that I wasn't alone.  
  
He raised his hand and fondled my hand. I watched him intently. I knew him. Somehow I felt close to him. He was...  
  
Suddenly he looked anxious. With the gust of wind and flowing mist, he was gone from my sight. I tried to reach him but I failed.  
  
* ACCESS!!! *  
  
I aroused curtly. I put my hand on my chest. I panted heavily and my heartbeat was too fast. I cast a glimpse out of my window. The trees rustled and the birds chirped happily to greet the new day. I drowned myself in the deep thought. Everything seemed normal when there was something bothering me.  
  
// Who is Access?//  
  
My head couldn't bear the pain. I tried to remember something that I no longer could memorize it. But who was Access? Why did I know about that name? The truth was I never met that face. And he was an angel in my dream. Was I just a dreamer? I sighed and went out of my room.  
  
// That's surely a mere dream. It can't be the reality. //  
  
" NATSUKI-CHAN!! "  
  
I gasped for the sudden attack from the back. I was just going out from my room that I didn't aware for any surprise. I didn't have to glance back on my attacker. I knew that voice clearly.  
  
" Shinji!! You surprise me, baka!! "  
  
" Hehe...You don't seem surprised though. "  
  
" What do you mean?" I glared at him and tried to flee from his grasp. But he hugged me too strong. I started to blush, as he was too close to me. I could hear his whispering breath near my ear.  
  
"Let me go!! Shinji!! " I shouted frustrated. I couldn't allow him to see my weakness for him. But it just made him to hug me even tighter. My heart went savage. He just laughed heartily when my face ran red. I dazed uncontrollably.  
  
" Baka! Watch your hand! " I protested and tried to retreat again. Suddenly Father came and glared at Shinji.  
  
" Shinji. That's enough! "  
  
Shinji smiled and let me free. Mother came into the living room with a tray. She placed three plates with slices of breads when another one contained a pancake. Shinji mostly had a breakfast of pancakes here. That was his favorite.  
  
" Why, Chiaki? You also did the same in the past. " Mother giggled to see my crimson cheek. Shinji took his seat beside me and ate his pancake.  
  
" That's different, Maron. She is my little girl. I couldn't let him to stain her. Not yet. " Father was warning him with a serious look.  
  
" Hey! What do you mean I'm staining her!? I just hug her! You also did the same thing even more often than me to Maron! " Shinji spitted out. " Right, Natsuki-chan? "  
  
I averted my eyes. I felt strange to see him. " Not really. "  
  
" Okay, okay. Shinji, you shouldn't do it when Natsuki don't want it, okay? And Chiaki, you shouldn't interrupt them. " Maron sighed and dismissed our quarreling fight. Both the men went grimaced and ate quietly.  
  
When I was eating, Shinji finished his meal. He stared his black watch and took his bag. Chiaki was reading his newspaper while Maron was drinking her tea. I hurriedly finished my breakfast so Shinji wouldn't leave me behind.  
  
" Come on. We might be late to school. " He took my bag with him and walked to the front door.  
  
" Wait! Shinji! " I drank my water quickly and I almost choked. He hit my back gently and greeted my parents. We walked together to school like we always did.  
  
" Umm..are you alright? " I asked him with grief.  
  
" Hmm? What? " He stared me back with two brown bags on his hand.  
  
" You fell yesterday. Are you still hurt? "  
  
" My, may I take it that you are worried about me? " He smiled mischievously.  
  
" Nope! " I averted my eyes away from him. But the truth was I was really worried. I was too worried and scared that he was hurt. What was this feeling..? I couldn't hide my fear from him behind my mask. He gave me a tedious look.  
  
Suddenly he hugged me again from behind with his hands and our bags in front of my breast. I glared without effort to run away.  
  
" Mother has warned you not to touch me, right? "  
  
" Yep, she said it. But it will only work if you don't let me to touch you. "  
  
" Then let me go. "  
  
" You could free yourself if you want. " He smiled at me. It was the biggest mistake to see his expression. I blushed and felt hopeless. I just let him buried his face in my hair. Luckily there were not much people. We were too early to go to school. Especially when the summer was coming and there was no class besides the festival. And we were in the quiet park. I usually crossed this park. I loved this place because I was used to play here when I was little.  
  
" Shi..shinji...we might be late, you know. "  
  
" Who cares? It's just a preparation for festival after all. "  
  
He kissed my neck that made me choked with surprise. Suddenly I could hear a voice from far.  
  
" I see it! Natsuki is walking to this way with Shinji! "  
  
" But I don't see anyone, Toki..."  
  
With panic I punched Shinji's head that made him fell. I ran to my other friends to greet them. I hoped they didn't see us before.  
  
"Toki, Celcia! Good morning! "  
  
" See! I told you! " Toki glanced to his sister while he was grasping my hand. Celcia sighed with tiredness. Suddenly someone hit Toki's hand. Toki rubbed his hand and growled at his interrupter.  
  
Shinji and Toki glared to each other. Celcia blinked with confusion. I placed my hand on my forehead. But I was glad that we could be friends though we were separated with age. I went between them and warned them.  
  
" Come on! I don't want to be late! "  
  
They glowered each other before they walked together at my sides. Somehow my heart kept palpitating fast. I didn't feel this toward Toki, so could it be... I shook my head. I was distracted too far. He was just my best friend, or wasn't he? I didn't know...Maybe the time would helped me to answer.  
  
***********************************  
  
Happy Christmas every one! Hope you enjoy your holiday! (if you have a fun holiday^^6) This is my first time to write romance. You may flame me if you don't like it. Hehe...But I hoped you like it! And if there is someone who would like to be my editor, I would be very very glad! 


	5. Beginning of Culture Festival

Disclaimer : Arina-san, gimme your projects please? ( I'm punched to the nearest bushes) Oh well.  
  
A/N: It hasn't been a long time for the next update, has it? I try to make my fic ends faster to write a new one. But it seems it would be a long time to take.  
  
Special regard:  
  
Akuweaselgirl : Thanks! I hope I could find an editor too soon.  
  
BY Irisgem  
  
The weather was too hot especially when the garish bright golden dimmed sun shone over our head. The dusty wind blew and eroded the metal things. But the noise wasn't coming down, as the school was full of students.  
  
My throat was so dry to speak for hours. The script of the play was so long that almost seemed endless. I swept my sweat when I finally could take some short rest. I took a seat on the opened windowsill on the fringe of this school. Gazing out to the sea of houses and buildings was more fun than practice. With an orange flavor liquid came into my taste, I closed my eyes to feel the dry wind.  
  
" Minazuki-kun. "  
  
" Yes? " I turned my head back to see my classmates. She smiled at me with a blush on her cheek. I got curious what happened to her. Before I could query her attention, she rapidly persuaded me to take an incoherent letter. I looked at her wonderingly. I hoped this wasn't a love letter though. Well, I wanted it from one special person. But it seemed that she would never give me even a greeting letter. She mostly called or spoke directly when special occasion attended.  
  
// Bad luck....//  
  
I read the letter and it was really a love letter. I wasn't that famous but still got some letters. I contemplated they mistook their feeling as love when they were probably just friendships. I was so easy to talk whether to the girls or the boys. They said that I was too easygoing and talkative. But actually Natsuki hated for me for my too-much-conversing habit.  
  
I didn't answer, as the silence grew uncomfortable. After pondering for a while, I finally opened my mouth. The rejection was kinda hurting and I knew how to feel like that. I was used to taste that bitterness when I was a callow black angel as Access. I bestowed her letter back with a brief smile. She just gave me a dejected smile before she ran from the isolated class with trace of teardrops.  
  
I was mesmerized for a while before I gazed back to the city view. I never really paid attention, but now I had too much free time for myself to analyze my birth town. I didn't realize that the wind carried some vague dark feeling at the corner of the wide crowd city.  
  
***********  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Natsuki-san! Let's go home! "  
  
I was surprised when suddenly I was embraced from back by a tender touch. I almost exploded with anger but stopped when I saw the face through my shoulder.  
  
" Celcia? I thought you as Shinji. I almost slap you, you know. "  
  
" He? Speaking of him, I don't see him here. "  
  
We were standing in front of school gate. We usually walked home together and split on the half way. But it was unusual that Shinji was late. And Toki wasn't seen either.  
  
" Where is Toki? "  
  
" Oh, he is doing school chore for a while. "  
  
" Oh. Maybe Shinji is also doing it. Let's wait for them. "  
  
But after twenty minutes, Toki appeared and Shinji was still gone to who- knows-where. I was so irritated and decided to find him to his class. Toki and Celcia were following me from behind with fears expressed on their faces to see my anger.  
  
We crossed to Senior High School of our school and tried to find him. He was on third grade now that soon he would have final tests. Thinking about it, made me felt a twinge pain in my heart. We would be separated and walked on our way. We were so closed as best friends that I didn't want to lose any of them. Still I couldn't do anything about it. Soon I would also lose Celcia and Toki who were older than me two years.  
  
" It's strange. Most of the students have returned home. But the third grade students are still working hard. " Toki was getting curious to see a crowd people on the third floor when the other floors were almost empty to nothing.  
  
" They must be working to make a last good memories. This year is their last time to be at this school. "  
  
Celcia spoke with a little smile. She looked amazed with her seniors. I felt even anxious more than before to hear her statement. When we approached Shinji's class, we took a peek of his class. His class was too crowd and hectic that I almost couldn't see nothing. But I could take a glimpse of a person. Shinji said that his class made a drama about fairy tale. I met a benevolent pretty girl that wore a simple thin mask of ivory powder. She wore an aquamarine kimono, which embellished with snowflakes pattern. Somehow it fitted her so perfect. Her enthrall solemn and calm face was so amazing. When I saw my friends, they also saw the same thing with opened jaw.  
  
I was considering asking about that girl to Shinji. I hoped he didn't fall in love with her. Wait a minute! What did I think anyway? He wasn't my boyfriend and just a best friend forever. Somehow I felt that I was pushing myself to erase him from my head.  
  
I returned my gaze at her. Her light cerulean blue hair was tied with a red ribbon. But I thought the color of her hair and dress didn't match her purple orbs. Her eyes reminded me of someone. Shinji was also having the same color. But the dark mauve color of eyes was easy to be met. Somehow she had a similarity with his. The glinting sparkle in her eyes was lively and rare.  
  
Suddenly our eyes met. She looked so shock and ran behind a pass room. It wasn't really a pass room since it was just created by a black curtain on the edge of the room. I wondered if we had ever met. She seemed to recognize me and her dignity lost rapidly by that short moment.  
  
Toki and Celcia were gazing each other before they took a look of Shinji's presence. The sun would set soon that I had to hurry. I knocked the opened door. All the eyes averted at me and stared questioningly. Some boys looked with dreamy look at me that made me felt uneasy.  
  
" Umm....do you know where Minazuki-kun is? "  
  
Most of them pointed their thumbs on the pass room direction. I couldn't think clearly. Shinji was hiding with a beautiful girl in a dark secret place and made us waiting for centuries?! I rushed to the pass room and swayed the curtain harshly. I was almost shocked to see the view.  
  
There was no one but Shinji on his uniform. He glared at me frustratingly. I tilted my head with lots of questions popped in my head. Could it be illusion? But Toki and Celcia also saw her.  
  
" Err...don't you see a girl come here? "  
  
" I don't see any one but you. " He replied dryly as he went out from the dark room. His face was so dark as if he was angry about something. I didn't recognize the dangle blue kimono draped on the wall.  
  
" Why are you coming here? Can't you wait at school gate? "  
  
" We have! For almost thirty minutes!  
  
" Ara...Don't you get it, Natsuki-san? "  
  
Toki was laughing and shaking violently when Celcia giggled trying to hide her smile. They laughed as if they were tickled with something. I was bewildered.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" That...that girl is..." Toki stuttered with his inability to stop his laugh. Celcia finally made it clear as Shinji took his bag and left the class abruptly.  
  
" Do you know that Shinji get a role as a princess? "  
  
" Uh-uh. But he doesn't tell me about...." Some idea came out that made me realize.  
  
" Do you mean that..! "  
  
" Yes. That girl is Shinji-kun. "  
  
" You lie! She is so opposite with Shinji. " I took a step backward with disbelieve. I couldn't conceive Shinji with dress. I couldn't stand this derision without escaping a little snigger. Shinji was waiting in front of the class, grumbling and muttering. Now I understood why he didn't allow us to come to his class.  
  
I went outside the class and faced him. He eluded his clarity face as if he was a demented child. I quite knew that he was displeased with him to be seen like that. I giggled a bit that I could feel a sharp knife glare on me.  
  
" Don't be angry, Shinji. I almost surprise to see your beauty. "  
  
" I take that as humiliation. "  
  
" No, no, no! You're really pretty you know. "  
  
" And I'm not happy about that. "  
  
He was even looked angrier. I clammed my mouth up. I didn't think any praise would help him right now.  
  
" Don't worry. You are pretty because of the help of those cosmetics. "  
  
He stared at me with the corner of his eyes with disbelieve look and a hint of condone.  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Uh-uh " I nodded hurriedly. He seemed complacent somehow then he walked along the corridor to go home. We trailed him and chattered like usual. No one dared to speak about his role to avoid a bitter atmosphere though I communed to talk with him freely.  
  
**********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I sighed as I arrived at my bedroom. This day was really worst for me. To be seen like a woman in front of the girl that I loved. And she seemed ardent with my role! Oh, God, this was too cruel to me. I threw myself on my fluffy bed and gazed at my plain ceiling. I was too tired that I easily dropped off to dream world.  
  
// It is only another two weeks before the culture festival. //  
  
************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* From the black shadow of the clandestine forest, a stray evil leap without wings across the night. Secretly it showed himself under the misty moonlight. Hunger for unlimited power, it roamed searching for the infinite power.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Two weeks were easily passed to our unknowing. As usual the season was so hot with gaudy fawn sun and humid air blew harshly. My drawn face went grim and dull. This play drained a lot of my time, energy, and pride. It was so ashamed to be a girl when I was so proud to be a boy.  
  
" Tomorrow will be the last day to wear this kimono. "  
  
I sighed with relieve. The girls and boys opposed my opinion.  
  
" Why? You look so adorable, Minazuki-kun. "  
  
// Yeah, as if.//  
  
" If you are a girl, I'll make you my girlfriend. "  
  
// I'm sorry to disappoint you. Why don't you take my place? If only you are also compelled to act like maiden. //  
  
I kept grumbling inside my little world. Falling from stairs was more than enough. And I was forced to wear this kimono. I fell thousand times as couldn't run freely and hurt my face. Why girls loved to wear this?  
  
I gazed out through the window. I was daydreaming when suddenly I saw a breakneck black flashed in front of my eyes. I couldn't see what it was. I also couldn't feel it anymore whether it was an evil or not. The problem was I was no longer an angel. I didn't have that kind of power. But with the proven shape of it seemed that it was an evil spirit.  
  
But why it wandered freely in our world? Shouldn't they all be sealed already? When it was gone, I thought it was just my imagination. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a sign that my break time was end. I sighed in defeat before I glanced back to the window.  
  
*************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sleepy...tired...oh well. Let's end here. Review please! You see it seems the end is coming. Happy? Maybe there are about two or three other chapters. Bye bye! 


	6. Missing

Disclaimer: I never have KKJ, WHY?! Boo hoo.........  
  
A/N: Hehe.....just ignore me. I finally update another chap. Hope you like it too! It's kinda short because I still have to make another fic. I'm making a new one for KKJ too. Hopefully I could post it within two weeks! Until then, please read this one! Special regard for:  
  
Akuweaselgirl : My, if it never ends, aren't you bored already? Now I'm trying to update sooner. But my school won't allow me to do so. There are mounts of works. So please wait, okay?  
  
WyrmVonSturm : I'm sorry. My grammar is really really bad. YOU WANT TO BE MY EDITOR?! YES! Finally I find someone! Please prereader! I'm really glad. You can mail me or anything to subscribe my mistake. Then I would be able to revise my chap. If you don't mind, would you also prereader these fic previous chaps? I'm sure there are lots of mistakes too. So, please inform me soon! And also tell me what is the mistake then I might improve my grammar. Thank you very very much!!  
  
**************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The weather was even hotter than last year. There was no cloud hanging on the limitless sky. The sun was too powerful to emit its light upon the Earth. I wondered why Heaven never being this hot even summer came. The preparation of Festival was finished. I was too exhausted that I almost fell sick. During the summer, you had to wear Yukata which you never used to wear it before. You could imagine how it would work.  
  
Natsuki was also busy. She had become very rare to face me. She also had to practice for her main role as princess. I couldn't wait to see her. She would probably reveal her inner beauty that enchanted every boy to her delicate feature. When night had greeted us, she had been asleep that I couldn't even call her. I was also too drained to talk more.  
  
But! Finally the day of freedom greeted us in front of my face! I would never ever agree anymore to participate in a school play! I was distracted to my little world that suddenly I could feel a tap on my shoulder.  
  
" Shinji. "  
  
I turned my head and saw one of my best friends stood steadily on her dress. I smiled with praise look.  
  
" Why, you're beautiful, Celcia. "  
  
" Thank you. " She blushed a bit. She was always like that. When someone praised her, she would blush and became a slobby.  
  
" Where is Toki? "  
  
" I don't know. I am looking for him now. My friends have looked for him for a long time but still have not found him. "  
  
" Oh, the most favorite place for Toki is..........."  
  
I remained quiet with a sudden thought came across my head. It didn't take me a long time to make another move. Suddenly Celcia's silky hair swayed with a sudden gust. I dashed like an unexpected storm to one most suspicious place with a dangerous glare. My image right now was too far beyond the image of a cold calm ice maiden.  
  
" TOKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! "  
  
I opened the door with an enormous force. The door sounded hitting hardly the wall. It seemed that I made everyone jolted. They soon placed their curious and shocked eyes on me. I didn't bother their drowning gaze that I scanned around the class for one person in that crowd classroom.  
  
" Shinji? "  
  
A soft familiar tune touched my ears. I soon faced her with my best smile but soon vanished with a grimace on a certain face.  
  
" Why are you here, Shinji? "  
  
" I have the reason that goes same with you."  
  
Toki gave me a half-hearted smile with why-should-he comes look. I glared at him as if I wanted to swallow him like a mad wave without mercy. I crossed my arms and challenged him secretly by leaned forward to confront him. He replied me by doing the same thing. A battle of glare started. Natsuki didn't seem realize it though. The visit of Celcia had taken her attention.  
  
" My, Celcia, do you come to see your brother? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
Soon she got passed Natsuki and took her brother's collar. She soon dragged him out of Natsuki's class with throwing him thousands scolds and advices. My sweat dropped, watching a family scene. Natsuki just waved Toki and Celcia, who were walking out the class a good bye. But I could see Toki was trying to return to Natsuki's side by freeing himself from his sister. But Kami-sama was so kind to me that he couldn't go from his dear sibling sister.  
  
Soon she stared me with a pregnant silence. I just gave her a query look at her. She sighed in defeat, knowing that I didn't catch her mean. I knew what she wanted to say, but I wanted to be with her for a while. So I made a span of time for being together. It had been a long time since our last contact eyes.  
  
" Okay, what do you want? "  
  
" Watching you."  
  
I gave her a simple pure smile that could make her flush. I knew the right way how to tease her. I didn't know the reason though why a simple word could make her feel uneasy. I just felt it was quite fun. Soon her cherry cheek was gone and as the exchanged she gave me a retorted glare.  
  
" Don't play dumb with me, Shinji. "  
  
" Is it wrong to see you? It has been a whole two weeks! "  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. And now I have some business to attend, so would you get out of here? "  
  
" Ow, I'm hurt. "  
  
Her face fell with tiredness of my joke. I soon realized that maybe I had gone too far. I tried to cheer her up when she lifted her face suddenly.  
  
" You're really annoying me now. Please go. I still have to practice, Shinji. "  
  
" Ah, ummm.........oh, sorry. " I rubbed my head and went out as her command. I felt a twinge of pain inside my chest. She went angry because of me. What if she hated me? I wouldn't be this worried if she was Finn. But it was just a fragment of past that would become nothing in present. I wanted to know Natsuki's feeling toward me so badly that I would gladly offer my life for her answer. I sighed and returned to my class. At least there was no more Toki.  
  
********************  
  
I regretted for my words before. I really shouldn't let my emotion burst on him. I felt chilling air on my frowning face. Lately I almost didn't sleep. Besides the deluged of tiredness on my sore vines, I also couldn't sleep with a weird vivid image.  
  
I didn't know why, Shinji's face mostly wandered every where I went, even into my dream. His smile, angry, playful, hurt, loving face flowed inside my mind like a movie. My heart wouldn't rest from palpitating that made me hard to go to sleep. This drove me insane.  
  
Maybe I really should to apologize, but.........  
  
I shook my head and concentrate on the play script. I should think about it later. This should go first since it was very very very urgent.  
  
********************  
  
" I am a snow maiden that couldn't love. "  
  
" But I could feel you warmth heart. "  
  
" You just see an illusion that is never existed. "  
  
" Why are you denying your feeling? "  
  
// Jeez, darn it. I'm really fed up with this entire joke. //  
  
But still I continued the dialogue without any heart in it. With a quick move, I waved my head to the left, fleeing myself from an attack from behind. I had those kind of hits for hundreds times that I was really experienced with it to shun them.  
  
"MINAZUKI!!! Use your feeling, you fool!! "  
  
" I don't want this from the start anyway! This is nonsense, talking such rubbish....."  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "  
  
" DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?! "  
  
It had been countless times to quarrel with the class leader. I was getting irritated with the story. IT made me felt as if I was going to fail in catching Natsuki's love. The story was very very unhappy and it bored me already.  
  
The story was a bit simply but full of conflicts. An ice maiden who wandered during the white cold winter couldn't return to her race because she got lost on her way. She couldn't endure living alone in human world just by herself. Luckily she was picked up by a young man, who was a hunter. They in the end lived in the forest. Though the ice maiden had a very cold and solitude attitude, the hunter fell in love for her on the first sight.  
  
After many obstacles intertwined, the ice maiden returned to her race without realizing her love at the first place. The hunter tried to meet her again. He could meet her, but went home disappointed. The ice maiden was ill and she needed an aquamarine icy snow flower which only grew on the top of eternal snowy cliff. People said no one would be able to return in one piece. Still for his love, he took a risk and climbed the mountain.  
  
When he finally reached the snow flower paradise, he was countered by a God of White Mountain. The God was angry but that boy could melt his heart with his pure love. God of the Mountain gave him the flower but they would be exchanged with his life. The flowers were able to be picked if they were streamed with crimson fresh blood. The boy agreed and returned to the ice maiden with full hand of flower and soaked body with blood.  
  
Just when he handed the flowers, he died on the ice maiden's lap. The ice maiden finally realized her feeling. She kept living with the aquamarine flower's help. But she died soon because of her love. An ice maiden had a cold heart. When she experienced warmth, she would melt into nothingness. That was the end of pure love. Nothing ended with happiness. The story looked like it wanted to tell that there was no eternal. It disheartened me. Wasn't it same with my past? In the end, I would never able to grab Finn's love.  
  
" So what do you want? "  
  
" Can you give me a break? "  
  
" How long? "  
  
" for three hours, please? "  
  
" THREE HOURS?!!!!! You are just given one hour to go."  
  
" Jeez. Fine. "  
  
" You can have your way. "  
  
I walked out of my class and pleased myself.  
  
//Heh! See if they could find me. I won't return to that class anymore for today. Who cares about that performance! //  
  
I took my feet under the green bamboo tree near the golden pool of sunflower. I smiled comfortably with the soft wind touching my hand. I could feel Kami-sama's sighed. I stretched my body and yawned in ease. But suddenly the wind changed and was alarmed. I couldn't move yet before suddenly I was assaulted from nowhere and driven to blackness.  
  
***********************  
  
" Excuse me, do you see Shinji?"  
  
" No. he has gone for five hours and hasn't returned yet. We are also looking for him."  
  
" Oh.......thank you. "  
  
I pondered a bit. It was kinda weird that he was nowhere. A whole class looked for him and he wasn't found out yet. I had visited to his favorite secret places and still found none.  
  
Suddenly my gaze locked on the little garden of summer's flower. I could feel a call to come to it. I ran along the stairs that my heart palpitated fast with anxiety. I knew something had gone wrong which remained unknown.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I finally arrived at the bamboo forest. This forest was going to be cut because a rumor of ghost had spread too widely. I took it was just a lie. After all I didn't like the forest to be cut.  
  
Suddenly I hit something that made me fell. I turned my head with a painful moan.  
  
" What was tha....... "  
  
" !!!! " I gasped with surprise to see a glinting thing, lying silently on the ground. It was a silver watch that was Shinji's. I gave to him on his 17th birthday. Then he had to be around here before but he was still nowhere.  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
I jolted and turned my head. It was his voice! I turned and smiled sincerely. But he didn't even reply. He just gave a cold look as if he had glassy doll eyes. There was no emotion, no pain, no love, and no heart in those amethyst pools.  
  
" Shinji? "  
  
I frowned at his face. He just remained quiet. He stared at me with emptiness. I shuddered with his still face.  
  
" What? "  
  
" What's going on? "  
  
"..........Nothing. "  
  
I tried to stand up. He didn't flinch or move. Usually he would offer his hand to help me with his best smile. Was he really Shinji? But if he wasn't, then where was the real Shinji? I even hadn't said sorry for my harsh words before. Though I apologized him now, he would just ignore me and walked passed me. He turned his back on me and started to walk.  
  
" Who......are you? "  
  
He stopped at his spot as his reaction.  
  
************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Whoops, it seems that this fic would be continued longer than two chapters. Sorry! A sudden idea comes across my head. Can you guess what is really happened to our dearly Shinji?! Hehehe.......Read another chap, okay? Review please! See you soon! 


	7. Maze Within

Disclaimer : I never own anything. Ne? Everyone knows that……

A/N : I know it has been a long time. Prepare some rope, ready to hang oneself Sob…..nishiwaki arimasen!! I really get author block, and tempted with games, pile of home works, etc. I wonder what to be done first….sob. My computer also doesn't help me! It's crashed! My half plan of this story is deleted as if it is nothing! Sob… And I'm going to have my final exam! T.T I can't bear this…..Now there is the new update. Enjoy! since I might not update for another month . Maybe…..I'll be really exhausted by the final exam. But still, please review. It will be a big help!

Special thanks for:

Akuweaselgirl: Yep. Since I'm a cruel author, I make Shinji suffer a lot. evil grins

NekoticChan: Thanks to place me at your author list! Ureshi desu! Thanks for you to keep still reading. How about Shinji? Just read! evil grins Actually I don't really know what will happen to him. Just flow…..

TiaAgano: Thanks! I'm happy to know that you like this story a lot. Thanks to put the story at your favorite list. No one does it a lot lately. Maybe. Ara…..a new member of fanfiction.net, desuka? I hope you write some story. I'll make sure to read it if you do. Please read my other two stories, ne? And I'll try to update soon after my final test is over.

By Irisgem

" Who are you? "

He didn't step any further. I waited patiently for reply, escaping from his lips. But though five minutes had passed, he just fixed his eyes at my lime eyes without spitting any words. He didn't seem like himself. But if he wasn't Shinji, then who was the one that stood firmly in front of my eyes? Then where was Shinji?

Everything seemed to keep in circle that had no end. His dull amethyst had neither glint inside nor happiness like spring. I stared at him hardly that he suddenly sniggered evilly. I didn't understand the reason.

" What's wrong with you, Shinji?! "

" Who do you think? "

He gave a malice smile that grew wider as he reached for my cheek. I shoved his hand and stepped backward trembling with my hands on my chest protectively. Still my lime eyes locked to the drowning dark amethyst to the unlimited eternal night sea. I felt my hand trembled, but I didn't show it at all on my face.

As always, I fooled everyone with this thin layer of mask. Only Shinji and mother knew inside me. But my mother mostly took it seriously when Shinji was the opposite. He mostly made fun of me, bragging me all over the place. He provoked my anger and every time I spilled blames on him. What I really hated from him was he never got really mad after what I had done to him.

" I couldn't believe it that you will find about it so soon. But of course I couldn't let you. I have to shut your mouth. "

He lifted his hand within the air and a flow of energy went circling around his hand. It shaped into a light ball with lightning around it and it was released toward me. I jumped back with a huff. I dodged his weird attack luckily and fell stumbled on the grass.

My eyes widen with shock to see the ground was soon nowhere but a great hole. It fitted enough for a grave. I looked at him with horror. I was hoping that there was a 'sorry' smile on his face, but it was nothing but hope. He gave a sly smile that made me felt chill through my shaking veins.

" NO!! "

I cried out and fled from that place. I hurriedly went to my class without glancing back. My lime hair slapped my cherry cheek but I didn't give it any attention. I knew that he stood there without chasing me, smiling with pleasure. This Shinji wasn't Shinji that I knew. He could harm someone without regret.

I could feel fear through my vines. Shinji had changed or he was changed? But nothing came across inside my mind besides running from danger, running from my best friend. It was heard ridiculous.

Shinji stared blankly at the girl's direction that had run from him in fear. He gave a soft laugh, the malice one. He glanced up, seeing nothing but the azure cloudy sky. The rustle of bamboo leaves was quite noisy. He curtly turned his back on the green forest. He walked easily as his hands were in his pockets. The sky went darker and spilled its tears down to the Earth.

" Uhh….."

I lifted my lids which felt heavy. Suddenly my head ached painfully as if someone knocked my head. Then a realization struck me after a long silence.

Where am I?

I was no longer at schoolyard. The last thing I saw was bamboo forest that soon faded into blurring mist. I held my back head as it got worsened. I tried to sit up and lift my head. After a long painful passing time, the headache finally eased a little. Cold sweat trickled like a little shining river on my face. I brushed them away with my hand.

When I could see my surroundings evidently, I averted my eyes to see everything around me. All I could see was a complicated maze. All the way was blocked by my reflection. There were thousands of confusing mirrors around creating a new world of maze.

My eyes widen with shock. This wasn't real. This just couldn't be real. I saw myself in the mirror. There were so many 'me'. All of them reflected like twins to me. I watched intently, alarmed. It was a hallucinating world, perhaps. But still I couldn't wake up though I hit myself by pinching my cheek a little.

The pain got me and I stopped doing so. After all this world didn't vanish or fade to the reality I had once known. Little by little, my anger lit up and frustrated me. This silence didn't suit me comfortably. I lifted my head and started to stand on my own feet.

The pain didn't leave my side yet. I leaned to the mirrors and stepped carefully, following the road. I frowned in distress. At first there was only one way. But then, in front of my eyes, there were three paths. I blinked twice before I decided which path I should take. I took the middle path and walked along the way. But there was no lead to the exit.

Actually it ended up with a great wall in front of me. I glared angrily, hoping this would end soon. I didn't know who had created this foolish game, but if I found out who made this, I would not forgive him without leaving a great blow to him.

With that decision, I went back to the previous path. But when I turned my head back, I saw the last path had gone. It averted to the unknown path. There were ten paths reflected in my eyes with disbelieve. I felt my fragile hope started to be forgotten.

But I tried to dismiss this craven fear. I held myself strong and walked again. No matter is it took me forever, I had reason to return. So I couldn't stay here without doing any demeanor. Yes, in order to return to her……I would do anything just to be with her.

_Kriiiinggg__……kringg……_

" Hai. Moshi moshi? Nagoya-desu. "

" Hello, Natsuki? "

" Aaa…..Miyako-baasan. Why do you call? Mother is cooking right now. "

" Don't worry. I have to talk with you. "

" Aaa….sure. Do I have to go to your apartment? "

" Yes……please……Natsuki….."

I placed the phone curiously. A bad feeling crept over me again. I clutched my chest tightly with painful worry. Aunt Miyako's voice seemed as if she was afraid or was ready to cry. I went to the kitchen. The air felt so hot. I hardened my eyes to see a fine lady in front of the stove.

" Mother, can I go to Aunt Miyako's place? "

She turned her head, smiling brightly. Some diamonds of sweat trickled slowly from her forehead. She still looked so young though she was almost forty years old. Her nice red apron swayed gently as I walked toward her. 

" Sure. What's the matter? "

"  I don't know. She just calls me over. "

" I see. Then, give my handmade cake and greeting for her. "

" Sure! No problem. "

I went out the kitchen and hurriedly ran to my slumber room. I opened my wardrobe to pick some suitable cloth. Without pondering too long, I wore a long sleeve white shirt with light green skirt. While I searching for my ribbon, I combed my hair a little. It had been a long time since I visited Aunt's place.

I went out my room and walked to the living room. My mother stood patiently for me and a smile plastered on her rosy lips. She gave me a plate of chocolate cake. It smelled nicely. Probably it was just out from the oven from touching it. My mother was really the best baker in this world.

The door creaked open. I bid the lady before I closed the door and walked to the neighbor apartment. I rang the bell and entered the house without waiting for reply. I got used to do so as Shinji also did the same. My mind wandered back to Shinji.

What has gotten him this afternoon?

It didn't take me long to wear off my sandals and stepped in. Scanning around the room, I was almost surprised to death to see the mess. My brows furrowed with curious. I couldn't find Auntie, so I tried to call her name.

" Aunt Miyako? Auntie?! "

There was no reply. Fear flew into me mercilessly. I kept walking in by shunning the things all over the place. This was no longer a house, but a wrecked ship. Vases pieces scattered everywhere, the curtain was half torn. The glass windows were also broken. The palm tree, which my mother gave to aunt also pulled out from its flowerpot. Some furniture was also broken to pieces.

I gulped and ran inside to the deeper room. Then I jolted a bit as I saw a slumped body on the sofa. I tried to approach carefully to see the purple head lady. I placed my hand on her weak shoulder. She jumped a bit and huffed gently as she saw me. She tried to get her breath to normal.

" You come. I don't hear you. "

" I come and call you. "

" Oh……sorry……"

A long silence seemed eternity. But I still couldn't force her to open her mouth due to the 'incident'. Her stare was distant and empty. I tilted my head in front of her and whispered her name repeatedly.

For the fifth time, finally she snapped out her thought. She gave smiled weakly before she offered me to sit and have some tea. I took a seat while she was preparing some tea. I took a look around.

Who caused this?

I frowned a little. And the most thing of all, where was Shinji when his mother was like this? I felt a slight anger toward him to leave his own mother in solitude distress. I smiled consolingly when she came with a tray of cups of hot green tea. I stood to help her serving the tea. Finally she sat at my side, sipping her tea.

I watched for her worriedly. I finally decided to break this silence already. I spoke softly to her with my cup in my hand.

" Is there something you want to talk about? "

Suddenly her hand trembled hardly. My eyes went softer and worried about her. I placed my tea cup on the saucer with blue flower around the edge. Soon I took her hand in mine and squeezed her hand a little firmly, ensuring her to talk. She placed her eyes on mine with gratitude look.

" I don't know. You must think I am insane. But do you think Shinji have changed? "

" Auntie, it can't be…..All of this mess……"

She looked away, not daring to see my lime eyes. But I had indulged in this. After all, he should at least say sorry for what he had done to me this afternoon. I squatted in front of her, chasing for her gaze. I gazed seriously to her.

" Yes. "

" Does he harm you? "

Suddenly I saw a red mark around her neck. My eyes widen with shock. This wasn't real. Shinji wouldn't do this to his beloved mother. She and Shinji always looked like an ideal mother and son. He once admitted to me that he loved her mother quite a lot since she was always there for him. Without including the smack on the head

" He strangled you?! "

" No! He must not mean it……"

I watched for her mourning delicate face. I felt as if my heart clenched tightly. I hardened my eyes on her and grabbed her hand.

" Please, Aunt Miyako. He is probably not Shinji. "

I couldn't believe it that you will find about it so soon. But of course I couldn't let you. I have to shut your mouth.

" What? "

" He, not Shinji, did the same this afternoon to me. "

" Impossible! He won't do it to you since he cares about you so much! "

" I know. That's why I say to you that he isn't Shinji. "

Suddenly the front door was opened forcefully. Both of us snapped out our head to the entrance. I could feel my hand tremble, but I couldn't let it shown especially to Miyako-baasan. The footstep was heard closer. I even could hear my own heartbeat. My fear deluged through my body. The fake Shinji……please it wasn't him…..

" Miyako! Natsuki!! "

I heard that familiar voice. With that I stood abruptly to face my mother. Her face drenched in sweat. I didn't know whether it was because she stayed at the kitchen for a long time or she was worried about something. I embraced her tightly as she welcomed me. All of my fear was vanished like mist.

" Maron….."

" Miyako! Are you alright? "

" Yes. Perhaps not by shock when you slam my door hardly. "

My mother gave a sheepish smile and rubbed her back head. Then I separated ourselves and noticed a handsome man in black at her side. He wasn't familiar to me, but yet still I felt as if I had met him somewhere. My mother's face went hard. Her eyes were intense. I gulped a bit, realizing that this was probably a serious problem.

" Noin…..err….no. This man, whom is my old friend, told me. "

" Noin? I never see him before, mother. "

" Well, he was gone when I was young. "

" What's wrong, Maron? "

" It's about Shinji. "

I could see Aunt Miyako's face turned slightly into worried. I also felt the same for him. We both remained silent to make my mother explained everything briefly and short. We exchanged curious glance to each other before we followed my mother, coming inside the house. 

Mother looked amazed. The mess was completely caught her attention. That man, that was called Noin, whispered something inaudibly to me on my mother's ears. She nodded a little before she took a seat on the empty space on sofa.

" Listen. Noin could feel evil. Don't ask the reason. "

My mother pinpointed her finger on me when I tried to speak something up. I sat back with grimace on my face. She just knew me too perfectly.

" Shinji isn't him anymore. That's why all of this happened. "

" You also experience it, don't you, young lady? "

My eyes averted to the French man. He looked so antediluvian to me. Old stylish….. I glared at him as I tried to keep it a secret from my mother. He just gave me a smile which I didn't feel like it at all.

" What did he do to you? "

" He assaults me……"

" ……."

" With light ball powers or something. "

My mother exchanged glanced to the man at her side. They showed not a good sign expressions. Aunt Miyako looked confused. Her eyes were filled with query. My mother expelled some air. She closed her eyes before at the end she locked her chestnut eyes in ours.

" Some souls took his vessel. "

It's finished! Yay!!! Please review!!


	8. Game Start!

Disclaimer: KKJ is Arina Tanemura's! Not mine! But still I want to write fic based on it….

A/N : After a long absent, finally I try to collect my will to write more. Actually I still feel a slight lazy. punch myself After all, my holiday is almost ended. So I still feel lazy as the effect. But I couldn't do it since there are so many readers waiting. My sister keeps pushing me to write as she feels angry as I don't update for two boring months. She is a reader who has waited for CCS author to update but it never been updated. so for any CCS writer please notice that someone feels angry here And she feels that I'm also the same with those authors, I'm a suck writer. Ehehehe….Well I get her point though. But since I get reviews, so I get hold of myself and end up in front of my computer. dozing……author block

Special thanks for:

Lafine : Thank you reviewing my fic! Please read more!

TiaAgano: Ehehe..then I mention your name again this time! Ehee…thank you. I'm flattered….  I'm glad that you try so hard to read all my stories…blush Thank you so much!!! I hope you will write KKJ and surely I will review you, so please post soon! See ya!

By Irisgem

 " You get it, don't you? "

" Okay, Sherry. "

" You step to the edge of the stage and start the dialogue there. Please work hard. I hope the festival will go well. "

" Yeah. Sure….."

I glided to my own thought. I still memorized vividly when my mother said that there were demons prowled within Shinji. A demon was a problem already. But demons?! I missed my last exercise before the stage was held.

Wearing costume as princess in fairy tale, I sauntered in school corridor and intruded to Shinji's class, peeking inside behind the door class and seeking for him.

There was so crowd in his class. But I could confess that their outfits were nice and precise since they were knitted by the gifted students. Then my eyes locked to the void hollow eyes. He was wearing a pure azure kimono with a red rope tired his dark violet hair on his nape, performing the feminine side of his manifestly with his over coolness.

He kept his composure flawlessly and paced elegantly on the cold floor like a true princess. A bead sweat merged at my head when I spotted his class leader who looked too thrilled and burst into tears for nothing.

I shook my head and observed still for Shinji, taking a note if he made some bizarre progress. He averted his black eyes on me, but shunned my eyes afterward as if he didn't recognize me.

How dare him….

" What's the matter, Nagoya-san? "

" Ahh, nothing! I just want to meet Shinji. Can I? "

" Wait a moment please. "

His classmate called for his name deafeningly, walking toward him rapidly with his hand raised high in the thin air. He lifted his dark amethyst haired head on the adolescent lady but shook his head after a short chit chat with his friend as a disagreement.

I see…..now he is evading me. It proofs that he changes.

His classmate ran back to me, facing me with a sore smile reflected on her ivory face, and giving the message that Shinji gave her a minute ago. I shut my eyes and was ready to make my leave, shooting my last glance at the girl over my shoulder.

" I'm sorry. He doesn't want to meet anyone right now. "

" It's okay. Thanks. "

I could feel his gawk on me that I gave him a wintry stare on his soulless eyes, leaving him with mischievous smile. I stuck my tongue on him and darted back to my class with meddled mind and questions.

 I wondered if Toki and Celcia perceived his shifting manner.

 I jogged along the bright corridor and stairs with irritated face. Someone had taken my Shinji and I felt very horrible with that as if I was left truly alone without him at my side. He was no longer stalking me. I slowed down my pace and drowned into my own little world. I didn't realize that I stopped my path with stairs beneath.

Am I….alone now……?

Suddenly I could feel a firm hand on my back, pushing me over to the stairs with unbreakable floor at the end, falling from such a height. I cried out in surprise for the immediate attack which was harmful and I didn't aware of it. It happened again……But Shinji was not here……

I closed my eyes in horror, watching the cold stiff floor beneath me. Abruptly I sensed a strong arm supported my figure and circled around my slim waist, preventing me from falling below. I blinked twice as wrenching pain that supposed to happen to me was nowhere. I gazed up to notice a handsome man with his shoulder length black hair tied on his nape holding me effortlessly. His black eyes landed on my lemon eyes with mischievous hint and I could hear rustle as he shoved away his hair that blocked his forehead.

" You……"

" Be careful, you don't know what those spirits will do. "

" Why are you here? "

He loosened his grip from me and smiled graciously as he shifted me back to the ground. I felt flush brushing my cheek when I found out how close our faces were actually. I turned my face away from him awkwardly with an out of comprehensible grumble under my breath.

" I'm here to save you from harm. Maron asks me. "

" I don't need protection. It's impossible for Shinji to harm me. "

" Yeah. But he is no longer the one you know. He projected to hurt you yesterday. "

I cringed on his dry comment that definitely ruined my heart with the cruelest manner. I shunned his gaze and bit my lower lip with distressed reflected on my weak expression. He beamed me with a gentle smile as he knew my blazing anger on him suddenly grew.

" Anyway, be careful on your stage. It will be bloody if you're careless. "

" What? "

" You hear me. They might plan to kill you when the curtain is lowered. "

" Masaka…."

" Of course I'll watch for you from distant, but we don't know what might happen. The spirits that possessed him couldn't be underestimated. They are tough. They must be a thousand or more year's spirits. "

" How could you know? "

" I feel it. He has a very interesting amount of evil power. If your Shinji could get over his body, he must be something. "

" Do you mean he would never awake anymore? "

" I don't know. It's depended on him. But due his power in previous life, I think he will manage it. With our help, of course. It's impossible for him to free from those powerful straying souls by his own power. "

" Shinji….."

He gazed up to the roof with stern look as if he could feel the presence of ghost around here. I looked at him questioningly without leaving his void of emotion eyes. He shook his head as the sign that he didn't want to reply me and rested his hands on my shoulder with single-minded orbs.

" Return to your class. I will look around more. "

" What? This is a school! You will be kicked out!"

" Well, I'm new teacher here from now on. "

" WHAT?!!! "

So, that was the latest news. I had been thinking with the marvel rumor that spread in our school rapidly like a flickering fire and it gave me an answer why my friends were in havoc in chitchatting something about boys today. So he was probably the source of the rumor.

My friends were definitely brought the rumor up with too much flavor as if a prince was coming to this school or something. I curved my head back with disapproving look with mocking grin, talking to no one but myself.

What's good about him?

" Heh….you and Maron couldn't feel my charm. "

" Haha….you are nothing to my father. "

He winked darkly to me before made an excuse to leave. I laughed loudly in my heart only. It was pretty rude if I laughed in front of people. Then I abruptly stopped laughing and realized that I was late for last practice. It was quite hard to dash with princess' costume.

I felt a slight blushing as I could feel all the stares on me as if something just passed their classes and it wasn't normal at all. I tried to ignore them though, as my mind was clouded with queries that remained unanswered.

Who was the one that tried to kill me before? I didn't want to let myself to feel mistrust to Shinji but that French man was correct. I didn't want to admit it myself that Shinji was possessed and let them tried to slay my life, who was the closest friend to him. With so many things roaming in my head, I gave up and decided to drop off such a deep thought and faced another troubles cautiously.

The battle field…would be held soon…Wait for me, Shinji.

"When will I be able to go out from here….? "

I groaned even deeper in annoyance, fixing my hand on my forehead in fury of this nonsense realm and myself. In this time, I believed that I wished for wings to set me free from this fake ground. No matter where I took my feet, I would only wander at the same place, wasting time and energy, which weren't left for more. The endless path, the never-ending pain, the continuous road, the everlasting moment……

This was not going to anywhere….

Was there no salvation for me, for possessed by the dark spirits?

I felt a torrent for missing such a tender innocent smile, which sparked playfully in my mind. Maybe it was just the time for me to give up. This was exhausting….and to pursue her heart….I also couldn't do it maybe….Slowly I would be forsaken here and completely forgotten by her anyway….Hundreds years I attempted so hard to win her heart….but still….in the end there was only losing hope. I didn't want to lose even just a tiny glitter of hope, but in this solitude, I couldn't help myself. 

Finn……Why was it so hard for us just when finally I got you…..? The throbbing memories in the sealed past that only me who kept securely inside me played teasingly and frightened me that I might lose you for the second time. But this time…probably you were the one that lose me….But at the same time….

Losing you…..

The festival might have begun by now….I lost the track of time already and I gave up to acknowledge it. With nothing was happy enough to be bear in mind; suddenly I memorized the story, which I took a role in. The miserable snow princess….

The fool man who was fell in love helplessly in such a cold lady without considering the slim possibility he would get the maiden heart…somehow it was almost similar to me…..Maybe in the end I would also lose her like in the story….But I wanted it remain as a fairytale….

I got on my feet and gathered myself, frowning on myself. I should have nothing right now….but why still I could get up in such a fruitless moment? I smirked to myself as if I ridiculed no one but me; of course this was called courage which given birth by hope. Silly me….No wonder she kept stating that I was so dense.

I wouldn't wait for her nor hope for her to appear…..

Because I would be the one who seek for her…..

Yeah…short story, isn't it? . Sorry….I'm in practice in using better vocabulary that exhausted me quite a lot. So…never hoping for longer chapter, ne? My school is coming…how sad….it means I will not have more time to write…I will need a lot of time to update…sorry. And I got a writer block. Well, yare yare…sigh

This is just a short update before a real fight is held; a hint that this fic will end soon. Maybe it will be longer on the next chapter. Review please! It helps me a lot to defeat all my school tasks!


	9. Checkmate

Disclaimer: I lost count on how many times I have to type this…TT I'm sad since KKJ is not mine. And one day you would find me floating in the sea because I try to steal KKJ from great, wonderful Arina Tanemura for myself. TT

A/N: Whoaa…I just re-read and find that the story is totally in mess vocabulary and grammar, but I don't think I would re-type that again. That's the aesthetic of being fanfic writer after all And here is the update, everyone! I'm not sure on how much people would still read this fic, but anyway, as long as I know that there is still someone who wants to read it, I would type again. Here we go!

My writing style changes a lot, so please don't be surprised if you find it displeasing. I no longer type in POV story. Beware of long chapter XD

Note for **Scarlet**: Thanks so much for beta this fic! XD This chapter will be never done and this story will never be finished without your help:D 3 (throws plushies)

By **Ruby-dream**

* * *

"I've come through the obstacles, putting my life in the line only to save you, my beloved princess." A young boy knelt in front of Natsuki, taking her hand gently before planting a kiss on it.

A soft sigh escaped her cherry lips. "There is no way I can go with you, my brave knight." Leaning forward to him, her lashes fluttered open forlornly. "I can't leave this cursed tower or all my people would be murdered."

"My princess!" The knight cried fervently. "What should I do to save you from your misery?"

A single silver tear trickled down on her creamy skin but a faint smile still curved on her lips. "Forget about me and be happy."

"I would rather die if I can't stay by your side…" He lowered his head dejectedly.

Natsuki shook her head violently and grabbed for the boy's shoulders. "Please! Live for my sake!"

Murmurs and choked sobs filled the pitch-black auditorium. All eyes were locked on the stage that seemed like another world, one that was within an arm-length range. Several students on the back stage went teary as they took a peek at the theater, shed with pride and happiness for their success.

* * *

"They will come eventually." The black man with his French accent whispered as he folded his arms in front of his chest

"And why are you sitting here instead of posing as a guard near the stage?" Chiaki threw a sharp look at the demon. If a glare could kill, Noin would have vanished into nothingness. Both men sat beside a chestnut-haired lady, throwing furious looks at each other.

Maron let out a soft snort as she became aware of the shared electricity glare between Chiaki and Noin. They are really like water and oil; you just couldn't put them together.

"Quiet, you two!" She chided them in a low voice. "I'm trying to tape the show!"

As if her words are laws, the two men abruptly shut their mouth while still trying to throw daggered looks to each other through her.

"I will kill the black sorcerer who has tormented your gentle, pure heart and shall rescue you from evil!" A shout screamed loudly.

"Oh, my love, please don't throw your life away only for my sake…!"

Natsuki was about to flung herself into the opened arms of one of her male classmate when instantly a black shadow assembled and grew larger like a mast of black cloak behind her playing partner.

"WATCH OUT!" The golden haired girl tried to reach out and maybe save the poor boy from the attack of that unidentified black object.

The black shadow blanketed the boy and swallowed him. In a blink, he was no longer seen beneath the lighting lamps on the performing arena. Her lemon orbs widen in shock, but she hastily snapped out, looking much alarmed.

"Give him back!" She yelled to the strange object that lingered in the air, as if it was watching her.

It was irritating. She could do nothing and the shadow made no attempt to move or say something to her. The eerie silence wasn't long between them. When Natsuki jerked her head at the chorus of screams and cries on the side where the audience had seated.

"MOTHER! FATHER?" The young girl fought an urge to jump off the stage in her long and frilly princess dress. She watched helplessly as one by one, the guests were enveloped by a swirling dark shadow and drowned to the bottomless floor.

Chiaki hastily leapt from a swallowed chair to another with Maron in his arms to the bright stage. Noin simply flied and floated in the air, watching the sudden assault from high.

Natsuki sighed in relief as her parents winked at her, safe and sound beside her.

There were no longer spectators or her friends in the scene. Everything was just like a pool of dark water, surrounding the performance stage.

Footsteps were heard like echoes in the daunting stillness. None of them dared to make a move, they could only stare at the entrance that connected the back to the front stage, half-expecting the enemy to show himself.

A figure in dainty azure winter kimono stepped into the stage, smirking coldly like ice. Shinji's short and dark lavender hair had somehow lengthened unbelievably to reach his feet, waving slightly as he moved. His motion was just too leisure and graceful for the real Shinji who Natsuki had missed for days. The dark aura, just like that void shadow, lingered and circled around him loyally.

His cheerfulness was just like her sunlight.

The kind Shinji, the energetic Shinji, the loving Shinji…

And she wanted him back at any cost.

"Give Shinji back!" She advanced boldly, bucking restlessly in her parents' grasp.

The chestnut head woman shook her head. "Stop it, Natsuki! You shouldn't rush or you will fall to his trap!"

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki resisted Chiaki's seizing arms. "BAKA SHINJI! Can you hear me?"

Shinji's hand twitched at the cry slightly.

"I'm sorry that I always hurt you, I'm sorry that I always lie to you and that I don't need you with me!" The tears started to well on her eyes. Her parents could only watch forlornly at the sight of their breaking daughter. She actually blamed herself for everything that had happened.

Shinji slowly raised his hand; his face glowered impassively at the sight of ex-thieves and teenage girl.

"Noisy girl."

A sphere of mauve light struck where the group had remained. Chiaki abruptly avoided the attack while shielding his only daughter with his own body. Maron gasped in short swallow breath in Noin's embrace as she witnessed a big damage on the stage floor that Shinji had inflicted before.

"Such amount of power…How could he gather a big amount of evil here?" The ex-Jeanne couldn't help but to murmur in awe.

The purple-head man stepped closer to Chiaki and Natsuki. "I want…more Holy power…"

Natsuki tilted her head quizzically at him. "What are you talking about? Shinji! Please, wake up!"

"More…more…Holy power…"

"I won't forgive you…." Natsuki swept away her tears, glaring at her dearest best friend. "Return him to me!"

"Natsuki!" Chiaki yelped as his little daughter escaped, running away from his arms to the other Shinji.

A pair of firm hands grabbed the slightly smaller one while icy, daggered and lavender orbs looked down at the fiery girl who struggle against his hurting grip. "LET ME GO!"

_Don't you dare to touch her!_

A voice rang loudly in everyone's head in the air like a whisper of light wind. It didn't take everyone to widen their eyes as big as saucers and be speechless at the sight.

"……….Celcia?" Natsuki's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend over her shoulder. Celcia was one thing, but Celcia with a sword in her hand was completely another thing.

Well, thank Kami-sama that Celcia was alright and wasn't swallowed as well into the previous dark void.

"I said let her go!" Celcia cried in a rather feminine voice, pointing the sharp sword at the evil Shinji.

_It really is Celcia's soft voice but…something was wrong with the way she talked. It was more like…_

"…Shinji?" Natsuki whispered shakily.

Celcia shifted her glimmering eyes at Natsuki and smiled sincerely, saying nothing.

The young girl advanced hurriedly toward her other best friend and stopped just in front of her. Celcia tilted her head, watching Natsuki questioningly. "Natsuki?"

What Shinji never expected, all he got was a hard slap. "W-Wha…?"

"STUPID, STUPID SHINJI!" She promptly looped her arms around her neck and threw herself to a long loose embrace. "Don't make us worry like that anymore!"

To Natsuki's gratitude, if Shinji even noticed to the dampness on Celcia's shoulder, he said nothing but petting his childhood friend gently. "I'm sorry…"

It wasn't longer than one minute, but sadly Shinji had to shove away Natsuki and once again set his mind to get his body back. "What is your intention for using my body? I can't forgive you for possessing my body and hurt my precious persons!"

An evil aura surrounded the lithe teen form and swarmed to Celcia. She leapt easily, avoiding the attack. The possessed Shinji chased her, summoning his power incredulously. "Don't interfere…"

The rest of the party could do nothing but watch. Natsuki was about to follow them when Maron grabbed for her shoulder, shaking her head apologetically. They didn't have any Holy power anymore and they could only be the helpless witnesses of the raging battle. It seemed that Shinji also lost his holy power. They could probably do nothing in this war.

Noin shoved his raven hair over his shoulder arrogantly. "Why won't any of you ask for my help?"

Chiaki threw a dagger look at Noin furiously. "And kill us all?"

"You have a dark power, Noin. He would only feed on your power…" Maron hurriedly stood between the men and explained with a frown.

* * *

Celcia threw a blow of her sword from top, striking almost mercilessly at Shinji. If it meant to stop his body to hurt other people, perhaps he would even kill his true body. "Surrender yourself!"

The evil spirit cast an invisible wall against her sword before throwing another offensive spell at her. It scratched Celcia's upper arm and blood started to gush out of the wound. "Damn…!"

Without wasting any second, Shinji's hand grabbed for Celcia's neck and began to strangle her.

"SHINJI!" Natsuki exclaimed in panic. Unconsciously, a trickle of tear formed and fell down her cheek.

_She is crying…_

Celcia coughed heavily, trying to pull away the strong firm hands on her neck. "I vow that…I will…protect her…" An unshed tear welled on her eyes. "Because…I failed…Finn."

Shinji's lavender eyes widen in surprise at the sudden strength from the girl beneath him that she could untangle herself slightly from the deadly grip. "What…?"

Smirking painfully, Celcia gritted her teeth. "And I will sacrifice anything to protect her this time!"

A sudden burst of light from Celcia blinded all witnesses and they could only hear a loud scream in defeat in air. Natsuki buried her face on Maron's bosom, squeezing her eyes shut at the light.

The light slowly faded with glows surrounded them. The darkness that once engulfed them had vanished, the whole auditorium returned back to normal. The guests and attendances were lying unconscious on the cold tile floor, as well as Shinji and Celcia's limped forms.

"Shinji! Celcia!" Natsuki swiftly ran toward her friends and kneeled next to them. "Are you alright!"

A loud moan was heard as Shinji tried to get himself to sit on the stage. "Uhh…What actually happened?" He rubbed his bad head with a wince. "Ah…Hello, Natsuki."

Natsuki flung herself to her precious childhood friend in utter happiness. "Shinji! You're back!"

Maron smiled beside her husband at the sight, leaning her head on Chiaki's shoulder tiredly. "Finally he is back…"

"I'm back? What do you mean? I didn't go anywhere, did I?"

"Shinji? You don't remember?" Natsuki blinked, confused.

"I don't understand." He blinked back and smiled. "And good morning, Uncle and Auntie Nagoya."

Chiaki stared at him as if Shinji had grown another head and promptly put his hand on the purple head boy's forehead. "Did you bump your head or something? You never call me Nagoya, and worse, uncle!"

Noin touched Shinji's forehead and a shimmering power glowed from his hand. Maron could only stare wonderingly at the black man. "What had happened actually?"

The French demon slowly parted his lids and took his hand back. "He lost Access."

"What are you trying to say!" Chiaki hastily grabbed Noin's collar cloak.

"When he got reincarnated in that form, a big part of Access along with his holy power lived in that body. That's why he still carries Access' memories." Noin answered simply. "Since he used up all holy power that was left by Access to defeat the evil spirit, nothing of Access was left."

Natsuki kept shifting her eyes from pouting Shinji to her parents. "What all of these means?"

To her fear, Maron and Chiaki only shook their head together solemnly.

* * *

"So, it means that Shinji loved me because he was Access?" Natsuki winced at her voice. She didn't intend to show her sadness or her weakness, but the pain was just unbearable. When she finally realized how much Shinji meant to her, his love was probably a fake, or a dragged feeling for Finn, not her. Even though she was once Finn, but she was no longer that Fallen Angel, who was once loved deeply by Access.

Maron put a cup of steam tea in front of her daughter before she pulled a chair for herself, joining the family around the dinner table. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you if he doesn't remember being Access. They share the same soul just like how you have the same soul with Finn."

"Don't comfort me. It's the truth, isn't it?" Natsuki rose from her chair with a dejected look. "He only thinks me as another childhood friend now."

"It isn't like that, Natsuki…" Maron whispered to the leaving form.

Chiaki folded his arms and snorted. "Why don't you make certain of his feeling?"

Natsuki merely shook her head and closed the door behind her quietly.

* * *

"Good morning!" Shinji slammed open Natsuki's private room with a cheerful face that was cheerful as bright as morning sun. Natsuki peeked over the top of her blanket before she pulled her blanket over her head and lied on the bed again.

"Go away…" She choked like a she have a lump in her throat.

Knowing Natsuki all too well for being a childhood friend for nearly 15 years, Shinji pulled the blanket away forcefully and threw a towel on Natsuki's face. "The culture festival was ruined yesterday so the performance is delayed to today. Now get your ass off the bed and make your way to the bathroom so we can get to school on time. I don't want to get killed by my head class for coming in late."

Natsuki scowled incoherently and moved away from her sweet slumber lazily.

* * *

"Your performance was great, Natsuki-san!" Celcia chirped merrily as they walked down the street. The burnt sun was about to sink in the horizon and the street lamp started to light and glowed weakly in the darkness.

"Thank you…You did great too, Celcia. And Toki, you looked great as a prince too." Natsuki smiled warmly that Toki started to blush and grab for Natsuki's hands.

"You're also a wonderful princess, Natsuki! You're the real princess of mi…!" A bag smacked Toki's head.

"Get your hands off Natsuki." Shinji scowled and they started another loud argue on the street, the girls heartlessly left them behind.

* * *

"Ja! See you both tomorrow!" The sibling waved to their friends and started to walk back to their home. Shinji stuck his tongue out behind Toki's back before following Natsuki.

"…Ne, you are very quiet today." Shinji put his hands behind his head.

Natsuki just glanced at him and sighed and kept walking. "It's just your thought."

Shrugging slightly, Shinji was quiet before he walked in front of her happily. "You did great today! I knew you'll make a splendid princess! I really thought you're a princess from faraway country!"

She pouted at him, trying to ignore him and hide her blush. "The character is just a stupid princess who wishes for the knight's happiness by sacrificing her own life."

Shinji frowned at her and stopped in front of her. In result, the lime-head girl stopped at her track as well. "What?"

"If I were the knight, I would protect the princess and find a way to resurrect her." He grinned sheepishly at her.

Natsuki winced at his words. Tears threatened to fall. _Don't you understand that you once did that? Don't you understand that you left me behind with lies that hurt a lot?_

"What if you're the knight and you have to give up his memories in order to save the princess?" Natsuki lifted her head up to face the lad.

"Eh? Uhh…" He glanced away temporarily. "I would do it."

"You're stupid." Natsuki snorted and passed through Shinji furiously. "I pity the one who will be your princess. She will be resurrected only to be left alone with no true love."

Shinji hurriedly reached out for her arms. "Hey, hey! I'm not finished yet! I don't think the knight would easily forget their love. If it's really true love, they would find each other and their love again."

"It's just a fairytale. The truth is not that sweet, Shinji…" The lime haired girl pulled away her arm ruthlessly and started to walk in the cold air of the night.

"Can't I be your knight who will protect you from sadness?" He nearly yelled in the silence, this brought his companion to stop at her spot again.

A pair of strong arms snaked around Natsuki's neck from behind, the young girl easily melted into the tight embrace. "I love you, Natsuki."

"…How? You've lost the other you…" A droplet fell on the brick street silently. "I thought…when you lost his memories, you will completely forget about me…"

Shinji tilted his head curiously. Natsuki had behaved strangely since morning and she started to talk about strange things. He couldn't recall having another personality inside him and no one ever pointed that out to him. Even so, he simply shrugged and grinned.

"I told you, right? The knight will find his love again even though he once forgot the princess."

"…Stupid Shinji."

"As always, ne?" He laughed to her ear.

* * *

"Natsukiiii!" Toki spread his arms as he ran down the avenue, trying to get a hug from Natsuki. But all he got was another smack on his face with a school bag.

"No touching!" Shinji put his hands on his hips, scolding warningly. "She is mine! No bug is allowed to touch."

Natsuki blushed and chuckled at his antique behavior and hastily grabbed Celcia into a run to school. "Baka! Who said that I'm yours?" She yelled over her shoulder light-heartedly.

"Natsuki? But…but…!" His face faltered in disappointment.

Toki merely laughed sarcastically at him while Natsuki leaped away with Celcia with a hearty laugh, leaving Toki behind to be strangled by a furious and frustrated Shinji.

"Come on, boys! We're late!"

And a loud ring of bell echoed over the brilliant blue sky.

Owari – The End

That means 'That's all folks!' :3

* * *

All thanks are for everyone who supports this fic:

Thank you for all of you or this fic would never be done! I can get this far all thanks to you, minna:D

**NekoticChan, Rukato86; :D, akuweaselgirl, BoogieWoogieWonka, WyrmVonSturm, doinkchan, TiaAgano, Lafine, Ema** and especially **Scarlet** for beta-reading:D


End file.
